


Family First

by 1800areyouslapping



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bladder Control, Dark elements, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Voyeurism, everyone is over 18, literal daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800areyouslapping/pseuds/1800areyouslapping
Summary: You're the younger sister of the Shimada brothers. Incest shenanigans ensue. Basically a story about how you and Hanzo wrangle in your promiscuous brother Genji, and how the relationship between the three of you starts. I'm going to gently suggest you don't read if you think incest in fiction is icky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lament about being a little lonely and then go for a late night walk, and run into your brothers.

You’ve been missing your brothers. But this isn't new. You’ve been missing them for years now. The older you’ve gotten the busier with their own lives they have become. Until it’s like you guys haven't spoken for months. You rarely ever see them. And when you do you pass them in the halls, it's as if they are strangers. It’s breaking your heart.

You all used to be so close. Damn near inseparable. But the more the pressures of the empire weigh on Hanzo’s shoulders, the further he seems to distance himself. And the more the empire tries to put pressure on Genji, the more he seems to do the same. Only in a more reckless manner, leaving in the afternoon and not being seen for days on end. Out partying, staying with strangers, and if the rumors are true, sharing their beds in every sense of the phrase.

What makes you jealous is that it seems that even with how busy or reclusive Hanzo is becoming or how often Genji disappears, your brothers always seem to find time to see each other. You’ve ‘caught’ them several times sharing time over meals or walking through the halls of your home together. Almost always shoulder to shoulder. That sight always makes you so envious that it physically hurts your chest. And it begs the question, why are they able to make time for each other but not you? 

You’ll find out soon enough.

It’s another week of longing for company, before a night comes when you just can’t sleep. Even after a luxurious bath, laying on your luxurious bed, with luxurious sheets, and only the best night time tea available, sleep still evades you. So you get up and decide to head out in the dead of the night for a stroll through the gardens. Your favorite parts of the garden are the vine halls. A comforting solitary place. Successions of arches that have thick lilac climbing vines. Arch after arch, so thick it’s impossible to see through them.

At night, thin strings of lights that are intricately weaved within the plants sparkle and shine. Actually looking quite romantic. The arches run in a big rounded rectangle around the garden. Just shy of a mile long around. As you make your way into one of the four openings, at first you think you're alone. But as you start to round a corner, you hear hushed voices. The closer you get, the more the voices become clearer. 

You’re not sure what it is that tells you to be quieter. Be sneaky. Don’t let them know you're here. But you instantly slow down, and get low to the ground.

“Stop! You stink. If any of the guards see you like this, they will report it to father. You are an idiot as always, brother. So typical.”

Your heart rate quickens; Hanzo?

Then you hear Genji, “Whatever. All he’s gonna do is give me another lecture; ' _forbid'_  me from leaving, as if I can’t handle that.”

Hanzo hisses, “Do you not understand that every time you do something like this, I have to defend you?”

Genji chuckles, “Aw that’s nice of you.”

You get up enough courage to look around the corner in time to see Genji reaching for Hanzo’s face, and Hanzo swats his hand away. Like a nat that got too close for comfort. 

“I said stop. You need to get to your room, quietly. Brush your teeth, take a shower. Do not stop to antagonize a guard for the entertainment.”

Genji coos, “But I should thank you.”

Instantaneous tears come to your eyes as Genji takes a hold of Hanzo’s hips and shoves him back against the vines. Hanzo aggressively shoves him away. Using both of his hands on his shoulders. Then Genji shoves back in the same manner and uses Hanzo’s momentary disorientation to throw his arms around his neck. Genji plants his lips onto Hanzo's painfully hard. Lets the weight of his body slump against his. The arches groan and threaten to buckle. Genji sloppily lets his tongue lap over Hanzo's closed lips. Hanzo’s entire face scrunches up; it looks like he's in pain from trying to fight the feeling, but he gives in and kisses him back. Wraps his arms around his waist, holds him up, and paws at his backside.

Genji breaks the kiss and drops down to his knees. He tugs and fumbles with his, and your big brother's, pants. You look away just before he pulls Hanzo's cock out. You’ve never seen one in the flesh before. Barely ever seen one in any kind of media. You have your eyes shut tight, and you're slightly disgusted. But you’re far more curious, and you find yourself wanting to see.

So you peek your head around the corner again. Genji already has Hanzo’s cock in his mouth, and he’s eagerly sucking on it. Bobbing his head forward and back, over and over. You can hear the sounds of it. Wet mouth sounds, garbled groans, and not so garbled whines from Hanzo.

“Genji… ha… hurry…”

Genji listens. Starts using his hand to help him in his pursuit to make Hanzo come. Hanzo weaves his fingers into his little brother's hair, which is dyed a green that none of the clan elders or your father approve of. Hanzo’s never admitted it out loud, but he likes it. Thinks that it suits his brother well. No matter how much of a physical representation it is of Genji's defiance to the family.

This is so shameful, so unbelievable, that you actually pinch yourself. You’re not dreaming. In fact, you couldn't possibly be more awake and are more turned on than you’ve ever been before. 

You’re feeling a lot of emotions. Hurt, fear, shock, and confusion. Just to name a few. You squat deeper in an attempt to be as small as possible. Still looking around the corner. Peeping in on something that could get the both of your brothers excommunicated from the clan. And you’re feeling yourself becoming uncomfortably wet. Your walls clench up. A strong pang of desire makes your thighs quake, and you nearly fall over.

Hanzo throws his head back, grits his teeth, bucks his hips up into Genji's mouth, and holds him there while he comes. You’ve always thought your anija was handsome, but seeing him like this is giving you thoughts like you’ve never had before. As Genji pulls away, Hanzo’s dick falls out of his mouth, bringing trails of saliva and come with it.

Genji smiles as he looks up at him, “Thank you for looking out for me, anija.”

Hanzo is breathless, but still so serious, “There are only so many times I can defend you before my words are useless.” 

Genji puts his dick away, “You worry too much.”

Of course, it’s now when they are the least distracted that you lose your balance. You fall forward into the vines, creating a loud rustling noise. You don’t stick around to see if either of your brothers notice. You hop up onto your feet and bolt. You keep running and running until you make it back to your room. A few of the guards had stopped you to ask if everything was alright. Alarmed that you might be running from an intruder. You had to awkwardly tell them, in a very unconvincing manner, that you were running simply because you felt like it.

Now you calmly close your door behind you. Trying not to bring any more attention to yourself than you already have. You rest your back against the wall and close your eyes. All you can see are your brothers. The moving image of Genji’s lips stretched wide around Hanzo’s cock. The way he was looking at him while he sucked and licked, eagerly trying to get his brother to come in his mouth. It's making your skin crawl with an anomalous warmth. 

One of your shaking hands makes its way into your lower garments. You’re not even sure what you're doing. All you do know for sure is that you’re aching, and a small consistent heart beat is in your clit. You’ve never felt anything like this before. So you touch yourself the way you think you're supposed to. At first, it does little. But with how aroused you are, it does do something. You figure it out. Repeating motions that make your torso lurch up off the wall.

As you experience the first orgasm you've ever had, you fall onto your knees, press your forehead against the floor, and bare your teeth in the same way that you saw Hanzo bare his. You try your best to keep your noises to a minimum, afraid of being caught doing such a filthy thing. Though, it is normal; it's what you're thinking about that is so filthy. When it’s over, you're left with a muddy-feeling high. You slump down onto the floor and stare off onto a fixed point in the distance of your room.

What are you to do now? Why does what you just witnessed make you feel so… jealous? It's because you are wondering; why wouldn’t they want to take pleasure in you, the way they do in each other? Why should you care? Shouldn't you be grateful? It’s these thoughts that cause you to start sobbing. You hug yourself and cry into the floor. You’re just so lonely. And you’d do anything to have their company again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should probably add a slow burn tag. But I don't think it fits. It is going to be a couple of chapters before sister!reader gets what she's clambering after. Just FYI.

Hanzo is meditating out on his balcony. Trying to mind his own damn business. Get his head in the right space for the meeting he’ll be needing to attend with his father. The first thing that starts to break his attention is Genji. Trying to sneak into his room, as if he didn’t notice the door opening the moment it started to slide. He then sits down next to him obnoxiously loud, trying to scare him, while also making sure that Hanzo knows that he is there. Hanzo doesn't understand why he always insists on bothering him right when he gets back from his time away. However, he is easily ignored. Maybe. Then he starts to chuckle and coughing over and over again, on purpose.

“Would you open your eyes, Anija? You’re missing out.”

What the hell is he talking about?

As he does open his eyes, he makes sure to visibly roll them. He looks to Genji with his lips in a hard line and his eyes narrowed. Genji isn't fazed in the least; in fact, he smiles. It looks charming and as lovely as it ever is. Genji points to a room with an open door, visible from where they are seated. Hanzo's breath hitches, because there you are. Hanzo is all at once painfully aware that he's peeping. You're there because it is your room. Curtains wide open, and you’re dancing. You’re trying to figure what clothes to wear, moving your hips around in swift circles, clad in underwear and a tight tank top.

Hanzo adverts his eyes and grips the cloth of his yukata. Genji doesn't understand it.Hanzo's already fucking him. Why does he feel the need to be so ashamed of wanting to fuck you, too? It has to be because you’re the baby of the family. Maybe it’s a more sexist reason, because you’re female and therefore more precious? Whatever the reason it is, Genji thinks it’s ridiculous. And he’d like to get a chance to woo you, too. He’s not ashamed of it, at least not to himself. So he keeps watching you as your hands run along your hips.

In fact, he’d like it if his siblings got back together,closer than they ever have been. 

“She sure has bloomed hasn’t she, Brother?”

Hanzo gives him a death glare, and Genji scoffs at it.

“Don’t look at me as if you don’t beat off to the thoughts of violating her." Genji pauses, gets on his hands and knees **,** and starts to crawl towards Hanzo, "To thoughts of putting your mouth on those breasts. To how delicate and warm her insides must feel. I know you’ve wondered about how soft and silky her skin is. You don't fool me, Anija.”

Hanzo doesn’t say anything. Only frowns deeper. Genji can see a slight tent rising within the fabric of Hanzo's yukata. He places a hand over his crotch and grips. Hanzo doesn’t remove it. He just hangs his head and sighs. Defeated, because Genji is right.

Genji whispers, “It’s okay, Brother. It’s amazing how you easily forget that you’ve spilled all of your secrets to me. I know how much you want our dear baby sister.”

 ****Hanzo remains silent. His chest heaving. He wants many things he can't have.

Genji looks back to your wide open door just as you start to remove your tank top. Plump breasts fall and bounce against your chest. He has his own tent forming in his pants now. He rubs his palm against Hanzo’s bulge and places his free hand against his own. Out of all the times he and Hanzo have sat on this very balcony, your doors and curtains have never been open like this, and it makes Genji wonder. 

He muses out loud, “Something makes me think our sister might be trying to get our attention.”

Hanzo opens his eyes just as you're slipping on a bra. He is trained to be observant, and when his brother points it out so blatantly, it would seem so. And yet it's still hard to believe. What could have made you suddenly start acting like this?

Genji is still rubbing his stiff cock through his clothes as Hanzo is gazing at you. Genji is right about many things, you have bloomed. Body gracefully blessed by soft slopes and curves. Skin glowing and so delicate looking. His grip could easily leave marks on that skin. His cock twitches in Genji's grasp. Hanzo looks up to the sky, almost directly into the Sun, in an attempt to deny himself any more thoughts.

Alas, Hanzo starts thinking about what you must smell like. Your hair. Your skin. Your… His body shudders, and Genji’s hand becomes more persistent. The mere thought of you is so powerful it doesn't take much more friction for Hanzo to come inside his clothes. A wet spot forms where his come soaks the cloth. Genji reaches into his own pants and quickly finishes himself off, all while whispering in Hanzo's ear,

“Imouto. Sister. Oh… ah… Sis…”

 ****Now Hanzo and Genji are sitting on the balcony with matching come stains. One pleased with himself, while the other wants to change as soon as possible. But neither want to move ‘til you're done putting on the show that you clearly want them to see. And then you do something that makes the both of them quiver all over again. You look directly at them as you walk towards the doors and close them. You don’t look surprised when your eyes meet their gaze.

Hanzo finally looks to Genji with a look of revelation on his face, “She was doing that on purpose.”

“I told you.”

Hanzo is baffled. When did you start acting out like that? It worries him. That's how Genji's defiant behavior started, only getting worse over time. It didn't take long until the reports from city spies started rolling in. Telling tales of all the disgraceful things Genji has been up to. He will have to try and keep a closer eye on you. He couldn't handle having two siblings he needs to defend on a daily basis. Well, he could. But he doesn't want to be made to.  

While Hanzo is stressing, Genji is taking your closed doors and pulled curtains as an opportunity to get more from Hanzo. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Hanzo's neck. Nibbles and sucks on the taut skin.

"I have somewhere I need to be, Genji."

Genji ignores him, places a hand on his chest, pushes him back, and swings his leg over so he can straddle his hips. He plants his ass down onto Hanzo's crotch and grinds circles. Genji gets a grip on both sides of his yukata and yanks it open. Genji never gets tired of gawking at Hanzo’s chest. It’s so defined, muscle rich, and complemented nicely by his tattoo. He plants his face into the middle of Hanzo'schest, traces his tongue along the hard lines, humming, and enjoying himself.

Hanzo refuses to touch him. Refuses to help him. He lets Genji struggle to get his own shorts down; ugly dark red basketball shorts. Nearly throws them into his room without getting the condom out of one of the pockets first. It never ceases to amaze him just how continuously eager Genji is. There's no doubt in his mind that Genji had gotten plenty of pleasures within the last twenty-four hours. And yet here he is desperately trying to get Hanzo to reciprocate some of the passion. Hanzo's still soft, while Genji's cock is flushed, ridgid, and already leaking pre-come.

Genji tries to stroke and pull Hanzo's cock to life, but Hanzo's not in the right headspace anymore. He's just so tired of his brother. Tired of worrying about him. Tired of trying not to think of all the strangers he has coupled with. Tired of trying to figure out why he isn't good enough to keep Genji around. And why Genji would come back and make it seem as if he could be enough. Only to leave again. ****

Genji is determined to get what he wants, and he will. He’s got an idea.

Genji lays down on top of him, still grinding against his crotch. He places his mouth nest to Hanzo’s ear, “Do you think she’s a virgin? Or a slut like me?”

Hanzo growls, “Shut up.” 

“She never leaves. Though some of these guards are charming; maybe she’s let one of them inside. I know I have.”

Hanzo snaps and gets a harsh grip on Genji’s hair, yank his head back away from his ear. 

“ _Shut up_.”

Genji looks like he’s in pain, because he is. And yet, he’s smiling. Because Hanzo’s hard, and he loves it when he’s right. He knows his brother so well. Genji quickly tears open the foil packet before Hanzo has much time to start over thinking things again. He expertly reaches underneath him, seamlessly rolling it onto Hanzo’s length.

Genji spits into his hand, rubs it on his hungry hole. The condom is lubricated, the spit is generous, but he still wants to feel the burn. So he grips Hanzo’s cock and impales himself down onto it. He’s stretched open all at once. Grits his teeth. Nothing ever compares to this. The deep groan that comes from Hanzo. The way his anija’s stomach heaves under his hand. The sweet mixture of pleasure and pain caused by the thick girth of his big brother's cock.

He slams himself up and down in quick succession. His thighs burn, and his hand digs into Hanzo’s abs. He fervently jerks himself off, trying to make this into the quickie that he had wanted it to be. He watches as Hanzo awkwardly tried to figure out what to do with his hands. He nearly tells him ‘good job’ when Hanzo finally runs them through his own hair. Keeps two handfuls at the top of his scalp.

Genji comes. Hot white pearls spurt out and land onto Hanzo’s chest and stomach. The visual is enough to push him over the edge, and he comes as well. Whining with his eyes shut tight, bucking his hips up into Genji. The only effort he put into this.

Genji knows Hanzo won’t be happy if he leaves him with a come littered chest, so he cleans it off with his tongue. Savoring the after twitches. The smooth stomach that’s still rapidly falling up and down.

“Genji…”

“Hmmm?”

“Come to the meeting with me.”

Okay, it’s time to go. And it’s Genji’s turn to roll his eyes.

“I don’t think so.”

Hanzo tries to reach for him. But Genji’s already up, putting his shorts back on. Smoothing out his hair with his hand.

“It is a simple task, and it would appease our father.”

“Take it easy, brother.”

Just like that, he’s gone. And Hanzo wonders what kinds of complaints he’ll have to endure today, to try and do his best to deflect. His final thought before he gets up and makes himself look presentable is, why does he even try? If Genji can’t find it within himself to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments on the first chapter! I hadn't expected anybody to be into this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than usual. There's also no Genji, but don't fret he'll be back in the next. Hope you enjoy your alone time with Hanzo.

It’s nearly a week later, and you still can’t believe you got up the courage to do what you did. Or that you had thought of it so quickly. So conniving of you to see an opportunity and seize it. Knowing full well that your brothers would get an eye full of you. It shouldn’t be that surprising. After all, you are a Shimada. And Shimadas are known for being cunning. It’s impossible to get yourself to stop thinking about how they unabashedly stared at you. The only down fall is that you haven't gotten another opportunity. Hanzo doesn’t seem to sit out on his balcony anymore.

The satisfaction from your stunt is brief, because they both disappear again. Hanzo within the castle and Genji somewhere out in the world. They’re all you can think about. Your lessons in weaponry are starting to wane ****. Along with your studies. Any conversation you have, lacking in focus or interest.

Now that you’ve figured out how to make yourself come, you often find yourself taking any and all opportunities to stick your hand down into your lower garments. So you can try and satiate your hot, wet, and sensitive sex. Hiding away in closets and empty hallways. Rubbing vicious circles and whispering your brother's names. Trying to imagine what it would feel like to have their hands on your body. Their cocks in any orifice that they’d be willing to put them in. 

Your fantasies always wander to Hanzo. Fantasies about how you want him to take your virginity. A lot of the time, Genji is there watching and waiting to take his turn.  And that thought always cascades sharp tingles through your belly. You ponder over if his body is still as warm and sturdy as you remember it being. Back when he used to give you hugs. Back when it was acceptable for you to cuddle with him at night.

The thought makes you reminisce about all those times when his hands would accidentally trail into inappropriate places. Or at least you had thought they had been accidents. When you had been far more ignorant than you are now and didn’t think anything of it. Now you’re thinking of those moments as missed opportunities. How long did he have to touch Genji like that before he got the hint? Knowing Genji, not very long at all. Or maybe Genji was the one doing the inappropriate touching. After all, there were nights with Genji when the same types of things would happen…

You’re acting so strange that your handmaidens are starting to worry about you. You happen to hear them talking about you in hushed Japanese.

_ “The young miss doesn't usually disappear like this.” _

_ “Her mind seems to be occupied.” _

_ “Do you think she is falling ill?” _

_ “Perhaps. Should we suggest she see the family physician?” _

This makes you irrationally angry. Hearing them making observations about your change in mood. You march into the room with a stern look on your face and let them know that they are dismissed for the day. You don’t want them around and don’t want to see their faces. They listen to you immediately, scattering in different directions from your sight. All looking shocked and somewhat hurt. You’ve never spoken to them like this.

The truth is, you're feeling insecure. Defensive. As if one of them might be able to read your mind or see right through you. Connect the faint dots and figure you out.

What you need to do is relax. To try and get your mind off of the ever-consuming fantasies. That’s not going to happen. Because it’s funny how the universe works. Once the ball gets rolling, it just keeps picking up momentum. And there’s no stopping it now.

You head for your indoor pool intent on doing laps ’til your limbs are weak and tired. Otousan had installed the indoor pool just for you. Happy to give you anything that gives you fewer reasons to need to leave the castle. Maybe once you're exhausted, you’ll go lounge in the sauna. Where you’ll try and let the steam clear your pores and thoughts.

Things go as planned until you head for the sauna. Now you stand frozen outside of the door. Looking in through the small rectangular window, Hanzo is there. Eyes closed, with his head leaning back against the wall. His hair is damp, and a few strands are stuck to his forehead. Beads of condensation roll down his neck. They travel over defined clavicles and down in between muscle toned pecs, before they lose momentum and disappear over his stomach.

It’s time to muster up that courage that you had back in your room. Fight the flee response that is coursing through your blood. Your brother looks so beautiful. More serene than you’ve seen him in a long, long time. There he is, so relaxed. And here you are, thinking about getting some of that wetness on your hands, your lips, and your tongue. If you didn’t have such impure intentions, this wouldn't be so nerve wracking. 

With shaking hands, you gingerly slide the door open. Not that you ever could have been quiet enough not to stir him. No; Hanzo is constantly on edge. Always aware. His head immediately snaps to attention. When he sees you, he hops up off of the bench. His jaw clenches, and his teeth grind through his confusion. As if seeing his own sister in the home that your share is supposed to be a jarring occurrence. 

Hanzos eyes hover over the towel that is wrapped around your body. Doesn't even say hello. And neither did you. The tension you’re carrying around with you is palpable, and your anija can feel it. Well, you’re about to make it a whole lot worse. With a gentle tug on your towel, you let it drop to the floor. Hanzo immediately lunges for it. He snatches it up and tries to wrap it around your body. 

He says sternly, “No,” While trying to cover you back up.

While he is distracted with your towel, you go for his. Easily tugging it off of him, revealing sculpted hips, and the promises of a toned but round ass. Hanzo catches it before it falls to the ground and holds it against his crotch.

He growls, “What has gotten into you?!” 

**** “I miss you, anija.” The easiest confession.

While he’s getting his towel readjusted, he’s shaking his head. A look of profound disappointment on his face. 

“This is not the way to show those feelings. I hope you don’t throw yourself at everyone like this.” 

You swallow a lump in your throat. That is incredibly unfair. Your mind jumps to conclusions quickly. Maybe they were staring because they were horrified. Not because they were dreaming about you, the way you dream about them. 

You look to the floor, “I’ve never  _thrown_  myself at anybody.”

Hanzos jaw continues to grind. Stares you down as if he doesn’t believe you. When really he’s just upset that you’re standing there making him have to face his feelings. Hanzo continues to stay silent. Starts to fume more and more. It’s making the lump in your throat feel more prominent and makes tears come to your eyes.

“What did I do to deserve such cruelty?”

You’re not just talking about the past few moments.

And it’s not you that Hanzo is mad at.

“Just;  _Fix_  your towel. Leave. And make sure to behave yourself.” 

You’re fighting back the tears as you wrap the towel as tight as you can. Shove the corner into the fabric, deep and snug near your armpit. You’re thinking that you just might get your head bit off for this. But you have to ask,

“Do you not think I’m pretty?” 

Hearing you say such a thing has his head reeling. He tries not to let it show. Tries to keep up his wall of harsh disapproval. But his eyes always give everything away. Of course, he does. What he has to remember is, you don’t know that he’s been fantasizing about you. And long, long before your flame had been lit for them. Yours had turned into a raging bonfire within the span of weeks. While his has taken years upon years. Nearly a decade to get to this point.

His eyes skirt to the door, making sure no one is looking in on the two of you. His chest starts to rise and fall rapidly. And you can’t help but stare at it. He’s so majestic. So regal in every facet of his being. You look up to him so much it hurts. He's going to make for an unsurpassed ruler. And you just want to be close to him. Share his time and his body. You don’t care if you’re just his dirty little secret.

It’s staggering when he gets close to you. His face inches from yours. He doesn’t need to say a damn thing to have your full and undivided attention. Your legs start to feel like jello, and your stance falters. His closeness is making you feel dizzy. Moves your heart beat into your ears.

He whispers, “You are exquisite. Far too delicate and precious to be throwing yourself at anyone like this.  _Ever_. Not even me. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” 

Hanzo is painfully aware of the moisture in your eyes. And he hates it. He’s never liked it when you cry. It always twists guilty knives in his stomach. He takes you by your shoulders, a simple touch that’s not meant to make you ache. But it does. He guides you back, until you're pressed up against the wall just next to the door. Out of sight.

Now that Hanzo has you here, he’s not sure what he’s going to do with you. He's  hesitating, and a breath away from walking right out the door. But as the initial shock of you being here is starting to wear off, he starts to take in the way you are looking at him. Beautiful doe eyes, brimming with admiration, loyalty, and lust. He lightly places his hand underneath your chin. It almost engulfs your neck with out him trying to. He glides his thumb across your bottom lip, and briefly dips into the wetness between your lips.

“Have you allowed anyone to partake in this mouth?”

“No.”

And that's the truth. You’re the sheltered, obedient, baby Shimada. You’ve never been touched by any outside person. Never been kissed. Never even been spoken to in a hushed manner.

Hanzo presses his body against yours. Gently glides his fingers along your neck. Settles them on the back of your neck. Every motion careful and unsure. His tattooed arm is close to your face now. And it’s just as impressive as you remember it being. You can feel the dragons stirring within it. Almost see them dance along his skin. Shimmering powerful spirits reacting to their masters sentiments. Your own dragon vibrates against your back. You can feel it coiled around your spine. Snaking up from your tail bone to the base of your neck. Reacting in nearly the same way.

Hanzo leans in, and it feels as if what little air was in the room has been taken from it. He  gingerly kisses you. Lightly takes each of your lips into his mouth. He traces his tongue along the lightly closed space between them. You quickly wrap your arms around his torso, not allowing him any time to tell you no. And hold on tight.

His body makes you feel like you're finally home. Right where you are supposed to be. He feels like safety and security. You lean against it, wanting more. Wanting whatever it is that he is willing to give you. Hanzo allows the kisses to become more ****fervent. More passionate and more hungry.

His erection starts to rise and pokes into your thigh. The feeling of it makes you feel almost giddy. Happy to feel the evidence that you too can provide your brother with pleasure. Proving that his words aren’t just flattery. You’re hoping he’ll decide to use you to take care of it. 

You try to tug at the towel again, and again he denies you.

You whine, “I want you to have it. Please, anija.”

“I am not saying no; just not here. Not right now.” 

Just the idea of getting more close attention from him in the future is enough to make your legs feel weak. The promise of opening your legs for him. Laying down under him while he takes your virginity from you, is making your heart threaten to beat out of your chest.

Then he opens your towel up. Only enough to expose your hip and thigh. Presses his crotch against you. His cock slips out from between the folds of his towel. Rubs against the soft fatty part of your hip. Slick from the condensation of the sauna. You're not sure what to do, so you just stay still. Thinking about how you never imagined cock would feel this stiff and this warm.

You desperately want to touch yourself, but suddenly you’re feeling embarrassed.  _Embarrassed_  while your brother is using your hip to rut against. While his lips are pressed against your cheek bone. Opened mouthed and expelling large breaths of air onto your cheek. The smallest of groans sounding off in your ear.

You fight back the sudden onslaught of nervousness by closing your eyes. Listen to the sounds of cock gliding against skin. Focus on the feeling of it.Then you can’t help it anymore. You need to touch yourself. So you slide your hand between the fabric of the towel. When you do your brother shoves his knee in between your legs. Helps you spread them a little farther a part and allows for him to close any of the space there was between his crotch and your hip.

You’ve learned how to keep yourself quiet. Taking your bottom lip into your mouth as you start to feel your orgasm coming on. You bite down ’til it hurts, and it keeps any loud noises from escaping you. You’re so slick that the circles you’re massaging are creating lewd sounds. Pairing well with the ones your brother is still making against your hip. You throw your head back against the wall, eyes still shut tight. When the orgasm fades you open your eyes back up. Let your lip fall out of your mouth.

You hadn’t noticed that Hanzo has slowed down. He was watching you. Is now fixated on how red your lip has become. He mashes his lips against yours. Moves faster now that he had been before. Your whole body jerks and moves around from his momentum. When he comes he angles himself away from you. His seed spilling onto the floor. You watch as he pumps his cock a few more times. Squeezing out anymore come that he has to let go. A shudder traveling from his navel into his chest. You nearly start to touch yourself again.

When he looks at you, you can’t quite make out his expression. Is that guilt? Regret? Shame? He’s definitely back to being unsure. You’re about to try and do damage control. Keep him from wanting to push you away again. But then he says,

“Go now. Meet me in the archery range tomorrow afternoon. We have much to catch up on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks again for the support and nice comments! I really appreciate them. Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a double chapter update! 4 and 5 happen on the same day. Genji's back and for both ;) Hope you enjoy!

You’ve gone into a whole other realm of restless feelings. It’s surreal to finally be getting the attention you’ve been wanting from one of your brothers. There is, however, a small  twinge of guilt. What would Genji think of this? Would he be jealous? Would he disapprove? Would he embrace it? Your hopes are on the last unanswered question. And the hopes are that it would be, yes. 

It’s hard to convince yourself that he wouldn't be into it. Especially when you think back to that night in the garden. With his lips lewdly wrapped around his brother's dick. It makes your tummy tingle to think about getting yours wrapped around it. You’re willing to please your brother in every way possible. You’d be willing to please either of them...both of them at the same time.

The only thing standing in the way is their own feelings, and only time will tell.

When the evening rolls around, you tell your handmaidens once again to leave. This time with more care and ease. They are happy for you, because they know that you miss your brothers. They give you well wishes, and tell you to have a pleasant evening with the young Master. You nearly skip all the way to the archery range. But contain yourself as you approach. Not wanting to look like a child to your brother. Hanzo is practicing, nocking an arrow, and drawing it back with perfect posture. The muscles in his biceps flex and strain against the sleeves of his white t-shirt. You want those arms wrapped around you, placing you where you’re supposed to be, and keeping you there.

Hanzo lets the arrow fly and it hits its target dead on. When he sees you approaching his eyes light up, and he drops the bow down to his side. Already a vastly different attitude from the one he had the last time you saw him. He wraps an arm around the back of your neck and brings you in close to his chest. You take in the smell of his musk with tightly shut eyes. A kiss gets placed on your forehead. It's innocent. Not anything any of the guards would bat an eyelash at. 

“You look lovely today sister. I am glad you came.”

“I would never miss a chance to share time with you.”

“How have your archery skills been coming along?”

You cower a little, “Not that well. I’m afraid I’ve been avoiding it.”

“Well, not today you won’t be.”

Hanzo takes your hand, opens it up, and places the bow in it. He stands back and waits to see what you can do.

“Don’t judge me.”

He crosses his arms across his chest and smiles at you, “I can not promise anything. But I will try to keep my judgment to a minimum.” 

You take a deep breath and start to nock an arrow. It’s not easy, 'cause you don’t by any means have the kinds of muscles or strength that your brother has. Your stance is shaky and sloppy. When you let the arrow go, it doesn't even manage to reach its target. Heat accumulates in your cheeks, and you hang your head. You have to laugh because that was terrible.  

Hanzo boasts, “Have you forgotten everything I ever taught you!”

“Apparently.”

He uncrosses his arms and rolls his eyes. It’s playful 'cause he still has an adoring smile on his face. He helps you by first fixing your stance. Then places your hands in the right places on the bow. He stands directly behind you, so he can help you draw the bow string back.

Hanzo presses his lips to your ear. Not so innocent; a little risky. 

“Take a breath in through your nose,  then let the arrow fly on exhale.”

You do exactly as he says, and the arrow flies. This time it at least hits the target. Not dead on, but it’s not too shabby. Someone starts to clap. You look around Hanzo’s shoulder to see Genji.  He’s sauntering towards the two of you with a sly look on his face, still continuously clapping. Hanzo immediately tenses up and steps away from you.

Despite the things you know Genji is up to when he is away, he always looks so boyish to you. A soft kind of handsome, but down right cute at the same time. With perfect features, and soft cheeks. Nothing about Genji’s appearance is intimidating. A perfect open demeanor. Even with Genji looking you up and down, trying to figure something out. 

“It’s nice to see you’ve finally made time to hang out with our baby sister, brother.”

Hanzo huffs, “You were gone for nearly three days.”

Genji shrugs as he pulls you in for a hug. “Why must you always point that out. Did you count the hours and minutes as well?” 

There’s a faint smell of… what is that? Beer? Sake? On his breath. It’s only one in the afternoon.  You don’t want to judge him, so you don’t. You are after all, very happy to see him. A pleasant warmth settling in your chest as his arms remain wrapped around your shoulders.

You lightly place both of your hands on his face, “It’s so good to see you, Genji!”

Genji places a quick peck on your lips. Not risky, it’s normal in your family, but not innocent. And is intended to get a rise out of Hanzo. 

“It’s good to see you, too, sister.” He pulls away from you and says, “I have to admit it hurts a little to see the two of you having family bonding time without me.” 

Hanzo says, “You are jealous?”

“Yeah, I am.” 

You interject, “Well anija, if you were around more often maybe you would have gotten an invite.”

“Hmm, well I am here now yes?” Then he drops his voice, “Or am I interrupting your date?”

A momentary panic hits you in your chest. That clearly wasn’t sarcasm and said quietly for a reason. So Genji is aware. It makes you wonder if they have talked about you much. Nothing about Genji’s vibe is hostile to it. Just a little hurt. You look to Hanzo for an answer to that question. You wouldn’t really mind and hadn’t thought of this as a date. Now that you think about it, it would seem that’s exactly what it is. But if Hanzo doesn't want Genji hanging around then you wouldn’t fight him on it. 

“You can stay; for now.”

You almost clap out of glee.

It’s so nice to have both of your big brothers hovering around you. Bickering in the same ways that you always remembered them doing.  They're so good looking together, seated shoulder to shoulder. Genji is telling a party story, while Hanzo is trying to not be amused by it. Even if Genji is a great story teller, you can still pick up that Hanzo is genuinely uncomfortable hearing about Genji’s estranged conquests.

When dinner time comes around, Hanzo had already arranged for the servants to have a table set up. It’s easy for them to add a place for Genji. You sit down at the table, and sit back on your legs when what you really want to do is cross them. Genji sits across from you, with his knee close to his chest. The other laid to the side of him. Such a bad influence he is. You immediately take his casual stance as permission to sit how you really want to.

Hanzo sits at the head of the table, in the proper way and stay that way. Several bowls of food get placed in front of you and a napkin laid out in your lap. One of the senior servants muses about how nice it is to see all of the kids spending time with each other again.

“Itadakimasu,” is said in accidental near unison. You and Genji both giggle and mouth “Jinx” at each other.

When the servants hover in corners of the room Hanzo dismisses them. Genji leans across the table to pour your sake for you. He also does the same for Hanzo. You go to pour some for Genji, but Hanzo stops you with a gentle hand and pours Genji’s liquor for him.

Genji’s hand disappears under the table, “Thank you, anija.”

Hanzo’s eyes flutter, and his lips press into a hard line. He glares at Genji ’til the hand reappears to bring the small white cup to his lips. He throws the entirety of it back.

“I’ll give a fair warning, I’m about to speak frankly.”

“Keep it to yourself, Genji.”

“I want to be a part of this.”

You are merely a breath away from saying, “I do too.” But keep your mouth shut, because it looks like Hanzo isn’t having it.

Hanzo lets it out, quietly and calmly. Stating everything that he’s been mulling over in his brain for months…years. There’s something about this situation that finally brings it all out in the open. Maybe this will never be normal. Finding solace and physical comfort in your kin, but he thinks this can be sustainable. He has aspirations of having both you and Genji at his side while he’s running the empire. A trio, and an unstoppable force.

Hanzo loves Genji, but he can’t stand his reckless promiscuity. How he actively tries to make the family name look bad. How Genji leaves him to try and qualm the underlying rage that he instills in your father and in the elders. It makes his own rage boil, thinking about how he’s given himself to his Otousan. Done everything Genji has crooned into his ear, and he’s still never enough for him. 

Then there's you. His gorgeous, endearing, bright, and moldable little sister. Another sibling he always has to defend, but for far different reasons. The elders underestimate you. They want to marry you off to a lower rival clan, in an attempt to build stronger bridges. Hanzo always vehemently disagrees with it. The family needs to stay close, and you’ve got so much more potential than that.

Neither of you had been aware of just how much you're a part of his life. Even when you’re not within close proximity to him.

You are speechless, and so is Genji. The thought of being married off is horrifying, even though you always knew it might be a possibility. Genji looks like he’s desperately trying to form words. Just as it seems he is going to be able to pull his thoughts out from his chest Hanzo hushes him.

“You will understand that if you want to be a part of this then you have to be a part of all of it, the solution is simple Genji.”

“That’s easy for you to say. This is your legacy, not mine.” 

“You are wrong. It’s ours. There’s a place, a job, and a purpose for each of you within the empire. I will help you find it, but you have to meet me half way, brother.”

Hanzo is shocked Genji hasn’t gotten up and left yet. Hasn’t disappeared from the castle altogether. Intent on staying away for weeks. That’s what usually happens when Hanzo tries to make him see reason. He’s never gotten him to listen even half this much before. It must be you. The rock that Hanzo needed to keep Genji weighted and on the ground.

You lean forward and drape your slender hand over Genji’s clenched fist on the table. When he looks up at you, his eyes are glassed over.

“I miss you, anija. It would mean everything to me if you tried. At least try. For me?”

Genji’s jaw visibly grinds. He’s just so stubborn. This is exactly what he wants. He’d just like to have his cake and eat it too.

Genji finally concedes, “Fine. But I’m not going to meetings. I don’t care about what's talked about in there.” 

Hanzo heavily sighs. He’d argue but thinks better of it. Baby steps, he supposes. After all, he never thought he’d ever be able to get Genji to agree to at least try. When he looks at you, you’re smiling. Practically bouncing up and down. Glowing. Precious. What a good, good girl. 

**** Hanzo reaches out to you, and you immediately take his hand. He guides you over to him, turns you around, and sits you down on his lap. Each of your knees on either side of his own. Legs spread. His hand snakes over your hip, glides down and cups your sex. You melt back against him. Whining but conscious of your volume. Genji is already rock hard. Chest heaving. Small beads of sweat accumulating at his hairline. This isn’t exactly a safe place. The servants were told not to disturb, but if one of them were to just… 

Hanzo beckons him with shining amber eyes and blown pupils,

“Come, kiss our sister. Show her how much you have missed her, otouto.” 

Genji is up so fast he nearly makes a mess of the table. As he approaches you, h is erection bobs and swings against the immodest fabric of his basketball shorts.

Genji leans in and mashes his mouth against yours. You take a hold of his shirt and pull on it. Genji loses his balance for a moment. Two greedy hands dig into Hanzo's shoulder muscle as Genji uses them for leverage. Genji leans his weight on to his brother, and Hanzo is more than able to bear it.

Genji is an intense kisser, bord ering on sloppy, and yet there is still something so precise about it. His tongue trailing all over your lips and as far into your mouth as he can get it. He’s so intense, and so rough, that you can barely breathe. You try to keep up with him, but you’re not as versed. So you settle for letting your head rest back between Genji’s hand and Hanzo’s face. You let your mouth relax open, allowing Genji to do has he pleases, and it feels good.

Hanzo suckles on your neck and massages circles and waves on your crotch. His strong hand easily creating the right amount of pressure through your layers of clothes. Hanzo is a busy big brother, as he is dutifully working his free hand up into the leg of Genji’s shorts, so he can stroke his wet and throbbing cock. Hanzo is pleased, because you’re both so sensitive to the situation. So full of passion and eagerness. It doesn't take long for you or Genji to come. This time you have to cover your own mouth to stifle the moans. Genji grits his teeth and swallows his own sounds of pleasure back into his chest. 

Come slides down the front of Genji’s shorts. Drips out the bottom onto the floor. It's dangerous, leaving that kind of evidence behind. Maybe the maids won’t think anything of it. As if the senior maids wouldn't know what a come stain looks like. 

Genji chuckles as he looks down at himself, “Heh. I’m going to have a hell of a time hiding this, anija.”

“You will figure it out.” 

You look down at yourself because you’re wondering if you have a similar stain. You’re so wet that it wouldn't be surprising. Thankfully, you are spared a visual representation of your own arousal. Hanzo’s hand is still resting on the inside of your thigh, and you love the way it looks there. 

**** Hanzo says to you both, “Meet me in my room in two hours. No sooner.”

You and Genji say in perfect unison, “Yes, brother.”

_Jinx._

The moment Hanzo leaves, Genji takes advantage of your alone time. He uses it as an opportunity to jump you. He tackles you to the floor. You fight him, but only for the fun of it. You wrestle around with him planting knees and elbows into various soft spots. Causing him to softly grunt and curse. Finally, he gets you pinned the way he had originally intended to have you. He keeps your hands secure against the floor above your head. Straddling your torso, he plants his butt down onto your stomach.

“Get  _off_ , Genji!”

He wiggles around, “If you’d work on your gains you wouldn't have this problem.”

“Yeah, well, if  _someone_  was around to train me, maybe I’d be motivated to!”

Then Genji does that thing. Makes that old face you always hated seeing. The one that would always show up when he was being berated by the elders. Your father. And Hanzo. The one where he keeps the smile on his face, but his eyes get awfully sad. 

“Hmpf.”

“Whats that face for?”

“You don’t need me here. Hanzo could easily train you.”

“Don’t start. He’s busy, and besides, I want you to.”

“If you say so.”

“Yeah. I do. Teach me the ways of muscle gains. So one of these days I can best your ass.” 

That makes him genuinely smile. And that makes your tummy flutter. Your brother leans forward ’til you’re forehead to forehead. Still keeping your hands secure above your head.

“That’ll never happen, imouto.”

You push back on his forehead, “We’ll see about that, yeah?”

He’s about to lean in to kiss you when the door starts to slide open. Genji’s quick. Hops up onto his feet, and offers you his hand.

“You alright, sis? That was quite the tumble.”

One of the servants stands in the doorway. Is about to rush to your side. But Genji gets you up onto your feet before they can. He positions you in front of him. Trying to use your body to cover up the wetness that is still on his shorts. He holds onto the back of your shirt and guides you back with him as he heads for the second exit. 

He says to the servant, “Thank you for your service tonight.” Then gives you a hug from behind and whispers in your ear, “See you in a couple of hours.”

In a flash, he slides open the door and bolts. Leaving you to stand awkwardly in a room with food that’s barely been touched and a conspicuous stain on the floor that’s probably only obvious to you. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a double chapter update! 4 and 5 happen on the same day. Genji's back and for both ;) Hope you enjoy!

It’s two hours later, and here you are standing in front of your brothers. All three of you simultaneously getting undressed. You’re about to get exactly what you’ve been wanting. Hanzo and Genji are getting undressed much faster than you. They’re so confident in themselves. After all, you’re the only virgin here, and they’ve been naked in front of each other…and on top of each other, many times before. Of course, now that you’re here, you’re nervous. Unsure if you’ll be able to satisfy them. All you’re thinking is,  _will I be good enough?_

Well, that’s not all you’re thinking for long. Genji’s the first to become completely devoid of clothes, and now you're thinking about all that beautiful lean muscle. Not quite as much mass as Hanzo, but his body suites him well. He's got smooth contours over strong muscles all the way from head to toe. Then you start to think about how his skin glows and looks so soft. Even in the dim lighting of the room. 

No matter how sexy you think your brother looks, it isn’t enough to chase away the nervousness. As you start to lift away your top Genji can see that your arms are shaking. He’s quick and fluid, immediately wanting to try and comfort you. It only takes him few steps to get behind you. Where he effortlessly wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your neck. Not one ounce of nervousness was carried along with him. And he’s just as soft and smooth as he looks.

**** Your top falls out of your hands, and it drapes over your anija's arms. You are far too distracted to care about taking it off now. Genji’s lips feel so plush and eager against your skin. He runs his tongue up the contours of your neck to your earlobe. He takes it into his mouth suckles on the delicate skin, and tugs on it with his teeth. Causing violently pleasant shivers to run through your body. They make your shoulders shake, and your back arch. 

“Why are you nervous, imouto? Do you think we’d ever harm you?”

What did he just say? You shake your head, having not really heard what he said. You’re too lost in the moment for words, thoughts or listening. 

“We only want to make you feel good. Isn’t that right, brother?” 

Hanzo is not quite thinking as innocently, but for the moment he agrees,

“Mhmm.”

Genji is happy to finish what you had started. Takes your top, slips it over your head, and casually lets it fall onto the ground. When he takes off your bra, he undoes the clasps first. Then he rests his chin on your shoulder, hooks his thumb over the center of your bra, and tugs. He pulls it forward slowly, with his eyes skirting between your chest and Hanzo’s face. Hanzo’s nearly naked as well, but now he’s frozen, fixated as your breasts are gradually being exposed. 

Hanzo opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

“Use your words, brother.”

“I’ve never seen anything more divine.”

“You’re lucky I agree brother, or I'd be offended.” 

That actually gets a genuine smile out of Hanzo.

“You can’t have all the praises, Genji.”

Genji licks his lips, making them wet and warm, before he trails more kisses across your jaw line. “I know, I know,” he says between pec ks, “It’s not about me right now.”

Genji runs his hands down and over your hips. Snakes them onto your back side that is still clothed by underwear. As Hanzo approaches you, he’s now naked just the way you wanted him back in the sauna. Though, not nearly as… wet. That’ll have to be saved for another occasion. The closer he gets to you, the more your mouth seems to dry out. By the time he’s standing directly in front of you, you’ve got to close your mouth and gulp loudly. Trying to will the moisture to come back.

They both snicker at the sound of it.

Hanzo says, “So nervous. Where’s your Shimada courage at?” 

You pout and say, “Be nice to me.”

He reaches out and places a couple of fingers underneath your jaw, tilts it up slightly, admir ing the way the low light plays across your gentle features.

“The first time, yes, I will be.”

Hanzo caresses your face, and has to stop midway when Genji catches his hand between his teeth. He sloppily kisses it, then takes a couple of fingers into his mouth so he can moan and suck on them. Yours and Hanzo’s eyes nearly flutter shut at the same time from the lewd sound of it. 

Hanzo pulls them from his mouth, accompanied by a slick pop. With his wet fingers he runs them down your neck and onto your chest. He just barely grazes over one of your nipples, making it become even more erect. Continues downward over your stomach ’til he gets to the mound of your clothed sex.

He has to wedge his hand in between your thighs, coaxing you into spreading your feet a part from each other. Of course, you’re happy to, as you are eager to be touched there. Hanzo cups your pussy and applies heavy pressure. His cock twitches at the feeling of your underwear that is moist from slick. He’s not even flesh to flesh with you, and yet you can feel all the strength being drained from your knees.

Genji’s hands glide back over your hips and down between your thighs. He grips your inner thighs so he can bring you back, so that your ass is flush against his crotch. His erection slides against one of your cheeks, the head poking into the small of your back. Your mouth falls open as Hanzo presses his fingers up into your underwear. You have to close your eyes, because this is all very overwhelming.

Hanzo easily moves the fabric keeping him from getting a proper feel of you to the side. His fingers feel rough, warm, and big.  A polar opposite to the way your own hand feels down there. He strokes them between your folds, slips back and forth with your wetness, his eyes fixed on your crotch as he does so.

“How wet is she, anija?”

“Why are you asking me, when you can feel for yourself?” 

“Fair point.”

Genji’s hand moves in from behind, struggling to find room with Hanzo’s still mindlessly teasing your pussy. Genji’s hand doesn't stay for long, all he wants to do is get a brief feel of you. Just so he can pull his hand away and clean his fingers off using his tongue, accompanied by an obnoxious, “Mmmm.”

Hanzo leans against you as he kisses you. Any semblance of gentleness thrown away with the wind that’s howling outside the balcony doors. You love it and can't help but moan with each flick of his tongue. Grazing here, there, and everywhere. Without any warning, he slips a finger inside of you, you gasp, and your body jolts back into Genji’s. 

You try to break the kiss with Hanzo, but he wants to keep it going. Wraps his free hand around your neck and keeps you right where he wants you to be. But you’re starting to feel breathless, and you feel the need to just press your face against his chest. Finally, after a prolonged w h ine, he releases you. Allowing you to get air and let your forehead fall against his chest.

You close your eyes as he pumps his finger in and out of you. Just focus ing on enjoying the feeling of being completely surrounded by your brothers. Genji starts to kiss you all the way down your spine. Then drops down to his knees. Where he takes a hold of your underwear, and slowly starts to pull them down your legs.

Hanzo's hand leaves briefly, and when he puts it back, he adds another finger. He holds your head against his chest, while you cling onto his biceps. Genji feels up your legs, applies heavy pressure from the back of your knees all the way up to your ass. He takes two hand fills and squeezes until you start to whine and wiggle.

When he lets you go, he watches as your ass jiggles. Loving the angle that he has. Watching as his anija works his fingers in and out of his little sisters virgin cunt, with his fingers shiny from slick. Heat builds up more in his belly every time he watches you clench, and the muscles in your thighs twitch. He’s looking forward to seeing how your body responds when you're pushing back on his cock.

They decide it’s time to move onto the bed. Hanzo grips your waist and guides you there. He lays back against the sheets and patiently waits for you to straddle him. He throws his arms back behind his head and enjoys the view. Genji helps you climb aboard, helping by straddling Hanzo with you. A gentle grip on your thighs as he positions you just over Hanzo’s cock.

Genji is ready with a condom, and rolls it onto Hanzo’s length. Hanzo’s hands are no longer behind his head, they now grip the fronts of your thighs out of anticipation. He’s ready for you and waiting. Your breath is labored, heart racing, even though nothings really happened yet.

Hanzo asks, “Are you ready?”

All you can do is nod. Yes, yes you are ready. You want this more than anything. Genji takes Hanzo’s cock in his fist and guides it to your slick hole. You don’t have to be told to push down on it. You take the initiative and lower yourself. Hanzo grits his teeth and lifts his hips. You pause with the head of his cock resting just inside of your entrance. Genji places his hands back onto the insides of your thighs and says,

“Lets me know when you ready to take more.”

There’s a slight momentary burn that quickly subsides. You place your hands on each of Hanzo’s pecks for balance…and because you crave the feel of them. He doesn't seem to mind when you start to dig your nails into the soft but strong muscle. His mind is too focused on the tight cunt that is gripping the head of his cock, and maybe he enjoys a little bit of pain. 

You look back at Genji and nod. He nods back and helps guide you down further onto Hanzo. You're so wet and already worked open, that the only discomfort you can feel is a slight pinch. But it’s nothing that keeps your eyes from rolling back into your head.

You look to Hanzo and say, “Anija, you feel so good.”

“Oh, so do you, imouto.”

You look back to Genji, asking for help. You’re not sure what you’re supposed to do now. Surely he must know, and he does. Genji moves your hips for you. Slowly pushing you down until you have taken the entirety of Hanzo’s length. He holds you there, making sure you get acclimated to the length and the girth.

Genji pulls your hips back up and then down again. You make sure to look Hanzo right in his eyes as you take your bottom lip into your mouth.  _Oh, that feels good._  Genji continues to help you ride him, immensely enjoying the role he has taken on. Hanzo has a strong grip on your thighs, and is well on his way to leaving bruises. You hope he does. You want physical reminders, things you can look at when you're alone in your bed reminiscing about this moment. 

Then Genji holds your hips as close to Hanzo’s has he can. Pushes your torso forward so that you are almost chest to chest with Hanzo. Scoots your hips back a couple of inches.

Genji says, “Now grind.”

You do as you’re told and ask, “Like this?”

“How good does it feel?”

“Really good.”

“Then you are doing it right. Keep doing that ’til you come.”

Hanzo moves his grip from your thighs to your ass. Lifts his head off the bed so he can get into the crook of your neck. You’re every bit as soft as he had imagined. So silky smooth and delicate, and you smell delicious. All of the timid sounds you’re making are driving him mad. He has to fight the urge to flip you over and pound you into the mattress. Turn you over and recklessly slam his hips into your ass over and over. Turn your timid sounds into bold ones.

Then you come, and your tight walls become even tighter. Your walls pulsate around his cock, and he groans as he too starts to come. He bucks his hips up into you, no longer thinking about your comfort and only about the tremors running through his belly. You can feel his cock twitching inside of you, and a warmth muffled by the condom.

Your thighs are still shaking, feel weak as you lift yourself off of Hanzo’s cock. You drape yourself over Hanzo, arch your back ass Genji presses against the small of your back. Genji’s been so patient and continues to be.

“Are you ready for more, sis? We can stop if you're not.”

You wiggle your hips, “I ready for you, Genji.”

Using the hand he has on your back, he pushes ’til your sliding back and down onto his length. He continues to do the same thing that he did for Hanzo. But this times he sets the pace and then lets you figure the rest out. Only letting his hands over just above your hips as you push back. You’re doing so well, even switching up the variations of how you bring your ass back. Rolling, lifting, and slamming yourself back onto him.

“Sis, I’m gonna come, keep going… ah, just like that.”

Hanzo wants Genji to know what it feels like when you come.  So he starts rubbing circles against your clit. You’re so sensitive that you initially try to get away from his hand. Arching your back even more, whining out nonsensical pleads to your brother. But he’s persistent and is only fueled to massage faster the more you cry about it.

Since you’ve lost the rhythm, Genji takes over again. Hunching over your back as he snaps his hips steadily into you. You come again. And Genji is finding himself feeling grateful for Hanzo’s persistence. Quiet cusses and your name slips from his lips while his cock is spurting come into the condom keeping any prolonged evidence of your taboo coupling from lingering. Though he'd love to spill it directly into your insides, sit back and watch as it drips out of you.

Genji rolls over on to the bed. Hanzo holds you against him for a little longer. Cooing praises in your ear while he kisses your neck and cheek. Genji lays there concurring with every compliment. When Hanzo lets you go, you slip down into the space between him and Genji. Genji cuddles up against your back, throws an arm around your waist, and nuzzles his face against the back of your neck. Meanwhile, Hanzo is too sleepy to move, and simply takes one of your hands and lays it against his chest. He closes his eyes and drifts off quickly. You’re exhausted but still chock-full of endorphins. You lay there between your brothers for a while thinking,  _I can get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I literally just updated this with 2 chapters, but this chapter was easy to write. I wrote it after I posted the others last night. Sister!Reader goes after Genji when he leaves the castle again. This chapters a little angsty.

Like most addicts, Genji was bound for a relapse.  Genji had been home for the longest stream of time in months, but the streak was broken by a particularly heavy lecture from the elders and your father. A real nice way to take notice of Genji trying to be better, and you couldn't be more angry about it. If you had the guts, you would have spoken up, but you know your place and are aware that speaking up would make them want to keep a closer eye on you.  That's the last thing you need. 

 **** They did nothing but talk down to him. Tell him that he “better keep the good behavior up,” “or else.” The “or else” sounding much like a threat. And you could see it, the defiance flooding back into Genji’s demeanor. You just knew he’d be disappearing again. Hanzo is being unsympathetic. Fuming. Clutching the banner of his balcony while you are trying to make him see reason. 

“I think his reaction is understandable.”

“It is not. He said he’d try!”

“Yes, try. Not be perfect over night. He’s human, give him some time, anija.”

“He’s already been given time. And then more time, and then more! He’s a fool, and I won't defend him anymore.”

“You don't mean that.”

He looks back at your eyes full of rage and daggers, “I do.”

“Did you hear the way they talked to him? About him? They made it sound as if he’s expendable.” 

Hanzo falls eerily silent, hangs his head, and refuses to look at you. Of course, he heard it. He’s been hearing that for nearly a year. 

“If we want him to change, maybe we should show him some effort on our part. Let’s show him we want him around. Let's go get him! Together.” 

“I will not be made to chase after him.” 

You’re starting to losing your gusto. Your voice cracks with one last plea,

“How is he gonna know you want him around if you don't show him?”

Silence. 

Fine. If Hanzo won’t help you go get him, then you’ll just have to do it by yourself. You leave the room, with your fists clenched, and a hard frown on your face. You refuse to cry. You’re going to do something about this. You refuse to be a bystander in the family drama anymore. 

Your hand maidens try to offer their help to you while you're changing into clothes more suitable for the world outside of the castle. They know you don’t need help getting dressed, and are more trying to bait for permission to try and convince you not to leave. The only thing at this point that could get you to stay is your otousan marching into the room and demanding it. Even then you might consider sneaking out. 

As you’re storming out of the castle, you check your phone to see if Genji has made any updates on the varies social networks he frequents. You don’t find anything, all updates being from a couple of days ago. You refuse to use one of the family drivers. Instead, you walk, and walk, and walk. Finally stopping to try and see if Genji might answer his phone for you. He doesn’t. 

**** You stomp your foot out of frustration. Take in a few breaths to fight back tears. Then you text him, making it sound as coy as possible.

 

-Genji what club are u at? Bar? Whatever…

-I wanna join u ;)

-pppllzzzz I want u to show me a good time

-don't make me stay at home by myself :(

 

As you’re about to send a fourth text message, your phone rings. When you see that it’s Genji, you sigh heavily and answer it.

“Anija, where are you?”

He’s silent for a long moment. All you're able to hear is the noise in the background. Loud music, and loud talking.  You’re about to say something else when he finally speaks. Tells you he’s at some club by some awfully ridiculous name. 

“Alright, I’ll be there shortly.”

“The drivers won't take you here. You should stay home.”

“I’m already out, not using one of our drivers. I’ll order a ride.”

You hang up the phone before he can try and protest more. Before you know it, you're in a car and being dropped off in front of a club you’re not at all dressed right for. You look modern, but not at all like the scantily clad party people who are entering the venue before you. This place is obnoxious, to say the least. The music is painfully loud, and the dance floor is crowded. Some people are dressed in animal costumes, and the lights are multi-colored and assaulting. This is definitely is not your scene, but you continue forward.

You're looking around for Genji’s green hair, but the problem is a lot of people here have colored hair.  Then it turns out you were looking in the wrong area the whole time. Genji’s lounging at a table, amongst other people, with a few who are clinging onto his arms. From the first glance at him, you can see that he isn’t wearing a shirt at all, and his pants so low you can't see them. As you approach the table Genji sees you and his eyes go wide. He shrugs off his admirers and leans across the table. He has to shout,

“Sis! What are you wearing?”

You shout back, “My clothes! I didn't know I was coming here!”

As if you would have had anything in your closet that would have matched this places attire. Genji leans across the table, grabs a shot glass filled with pink liquid, and hands it to you. You mindlessly take it, ignoring the fact that it’s even in your hand now.

“Genji! Can we go outside and talk?”

“Drink your shot!”

“Genji, please!”

“Take your shot first!”

You look down at the shot and frown, “How strong is this!”

Genji grins and shakes his head, “Just drink the thing, sis!” 

You’ve never taken a shot in your life. You briefly get a look at the people around the table, who are all looking at you and eagerly waiting for you to down it. You take a deep breath and do so. The alcohol is very strong, burns your throat, and instantly warms up your stomach. When you set the glass back down on the table, the gawkers clap and hoot and holler about it.

You slam the glass back down onto the table and stare him down. Genji rolls his eyes, hops up onto the table, and then jumps down onto the floor in front of you. He extends his arm out and says, “Lead the way, princess.”  ****

Genji keeps a hold of your shirt as you try and make your way through the dance floor. But then the song changes, and it just so happens that its one that Genji loves. So he pulls you close to his body presses his mouth to your ear and says,

“Dance with me!”

No, bad, very bad. You try and protest, but he’s already pulling you close to him. Grinding his hips against your ass and wrapping his arms around your torso. You start to panic. How many people are here? Most of them are too engulfed in their own fun, but at least one or two of them are hired Shimada spies. Paid to follow Genji around and report all of the shameful things that he gets himself into. 

You’re trying to get him to knock it off, but he won't listen. So you close your fist and give him one hard hit on his thigh. You can hear him grunt and cuss over the music. You look back at him and shoot him daggers before you continue out of the club. You don’t know if he’s following you, and at this point, you’re not even sure if you care enough to make sure he is.

You get outside and find that Genji was following you. You have a few things you’d like to say to him, but you’re looking around at all of the people thinking, which one of you is the spy? You’re far too paranoid to talk to him here. You pull out your phone and order another car, and Genji instantly protests.

“Sis, we can talk, but I’m not going back.” 

There’s already one near by, you know this because the driver instantly texts you. You get the car in your sights before you say,

“We’re not going home yet… just follow me, please.”

He doesn't protest, doesn’t question what you’re doing, just follows. The car looks just how you hoped it would, with blacked out windows. You open the door, hop in, and wait for Genji to follow in after. You look to the driver, reach into your back pocket, and pull out a wad of cash. You take several bills from it and hand it to them,

“Leave us be?”

The driver takes the cash with a smirk, “How long you think you need?”

You sigh, “Just… I don’t know. If you think that's not enough once we’re done, I’ll pay you more, okay?”

The driver eyeballs the wad and nods. Leaves the car with out any more questions. Genji looks shocked and pleased, but you’re about to rain on whatever parade he’s having in his head. When he reaches for you, you push him away.

“What the hell were you thinking! You can’t touch me like that out in public!”

Genji pulls back and sits up against the seat with his hands in his lap.

“You sure look a lot like Hanzo when you're yelling.”

“Is that supposed to be insulting to me? Genji, you can’t grind your dick against your sister in a public space. I think I’m justified here, and you’re drunk.”

“Am I not allowed to have a little fun?”

“Not like this. Not when you just promised the elders you were cleaning up your act.”

Genji frowns and stares at the floor.

“They don't care about me.”

You gulp and fall silent, because you don't disagree. Genji shakes his head, he doesn't want to sit here and listen to you be silent, so he's going to leave. You lean forward and grab a hold of his arm.

“Yeah, well, I care about you. Hanzo cares about you.”

Genji scoffs and chuckles cruelly at the last part of your sentence.

“Don’t do that. Don't laugh, not after everything he’s told us. Genji, he’s under more pressure than either you or me will ever know. You may not believe me, but I get it. I really do. I’m third in line and a girl. You think the elders give a shit about me? See me any more than a womb that can be traded off?” 

Genji looks at you. No smile. No comfort. Just hurt and helplessness. He doesn't know what to tell you. He’s silent for the same reasons you were, because he agrees.

“I don’t want to frighten you Genji… but I think you’ll know what I mean when I say, I don’t want to lose you.”

Suddenly, Genji’s a blur in your sights. Not allowing you any time to protest the kiss. He mashes his lips against yours and moans into your mouth. It almost feels as if he’s going to push you back onto the seat of the car, and at this point, you’re feeling so emotional that you’ll let him. This is what the driver thought you were using the car for anyway, right?

Then he pulls away from you, “Call the driver back.” 

“Oh, alright.”

“Can you trust me? Just have some fun with me tonight, okay?”

You’re not sure what he’s going on about, but you nod in agreement. When the driver gets back into the car, they immediately start talking,

“You guys didn’t nearly take as long as I thought you were going to. Guess that means I can't ask for more money.”

Genji hands them some cash from his own pocket and says, “Drive down that ally, slow. We're going to jump out of the car at some point. Don’t stop, just keep going.”

The driver seems more taken aback by this request than he was by the first one, but takes the money anyway and complies.  About half way through the alley, Genji takes a hold of your hand and opens up the door. You both hop out, and he says,

“We’re climbing onto the roof top! Come on, quick!”

You follow him, right on his heels. You get to the roof top in no time, and he sprints towards a door. You follow in pursuit, the door opens and you guys are back inside of the club. He takes your hand and guides you down the stairs. Opens up a door that leads to an attic. The music up here is only muffled slightly, and by the looks of the attic space, it seems to be used for certain things. It only has a thin mattress on the floor and tattered up blankets. 

**** Genji tells you to stay, says he’ll be back in a flash. When he does come back he double checks that door is locked. Walks to you and hands you a bottle of liquor, and you shake your head, refusing.

“Hey, I’m not asking you to get drunk… just a little loose. This isn't as strong as the stuff in the shot glass I promise, practically sugar water. Trust me?”

You take the bottle from him, screw off the cap, and throw it back. He was being truthful. It is a lot less strong and tastes like candy. Then he smiles for the first time since you’ve seen him tonight, and it makes the room spin. That could be the alcohol, but you’re pretty sure it's him. He goes to take the bottle from you, but you back away and take another long swig.

He laughs and comes after you. Takes the bottle from your lips and hides it behind his back. Gets less than an inch from your face and says,

“Let's take it slow.”

He places the bottle onto the floor. Then slowly turns you around and resumes doing what he was doing on the dance floor. Grinds against your backside, runs his hands over your stomach, and locks them in between your thighs.

He chuckles in your ear, “Have you no rhythm, sis?”

“I’m not the party animal here, you are.”

“I know. I know. I’m just teasing.”

Genji guides you lower with him as he continues to grind and hump against you. Every once in a while, he’ll kiss your neck and your cheek. Then you turn your head to look at him hoping he'll make out with you again, and he does. It’s so hot up here in this attic you can start to feel the sweat accumulating in your hair line, but you don’t care all that much. The alcohol is really starting to take its effect, and you feel like your floating. No wonder Genji likes doing this so much. It’s hard to think about anything at all.

You ask, “Is this supposed to feel reminiscent of sex?”

“Yes.”

As the song turns into the slowest tempo thing you’ve heard so far, Genji turns you around. Gets down on his knees in front of you and undoes your jeans, tugs them down your legs, and helps you pick up your legs so you don't fall over as you step out of them. He does the same thing with your underwear, staring intently at your sex while he does it. He picks up one of your legs and throws it over his shoulder. Hovers his mouth just over your pussy. 

“Have you ever had someone eat you out before?”

“No.”

He grins, “You’re going to love it.”

Genji lets his tongue fall out of his mouth; pink, spongy, and wet. Lightly grazes it over your folds. You whimper and whine from the shivers it sends up your spine. You’re not sure what you need to do with your hands. So you bring them against your belly and ball them up. Genji sees your plight, takes a hold of your wrists, and places your hands into his hair. When you don't do anything he says,

“Come on, sis. Hold on tight. Pull.”

You only need to be told once. You weave your fingers into those green locks, now plagued by dark roots, and grip. Genji resumes his task, sucks your folds into his mouth, getting them sloppy and even wetter with his saliva. When he starts to focus on your swollen pulsating bud, you instinctively you take your bottom lip into your mouth, and try to keep quiet. Genji is observant and notices you trying to stay silent.

“Sis… listen to your surroundings, who’s going to hear you here? Except me?” Then he licks you from your entrance to your clit, “Let me hear you.”

All you needed was permission, you let your lip drop out of your mouth, and let your moans become unabashedly loud. The noises you are making is causing Genji to become extra enthusiastic. He takes your clit into his mouth and sucks, licks, and moans over it. Then he pulls back, letting the tip of his tongue flick quickly over it. That feels amazing, the intense sensations causing your grip in your brother's hair to become painfully strong. Your legs are starting to feel weak as the pressure continuously builds up in your core.  Genji doesn't let you fall as you start to come. He wraps his arms around your thighs and holds you steady. You cry out his name over and over, until your thighs stop shaking and sweat is rolling over your temples.

Genji grabs a hold of your underwear, starts to redress you, and you’re confused. You look over to the bed,

“Don’t you want to…”

He shakes his head,  _yes_. But then says, “We should go home.”

He’s right. Not only do you unknowingly have about ten different texts from Hanzo, you even have one… just one, from your otousan. And that’s one that you’re not going to be happy about seeing, but you’ll be able to charm your way out of that one. After all, you’re daddy’s little girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the awesome comments, and support! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you're not into the literal daddy kink :(

The text from your Outousan was simple and the most foreboding of the ones you had received. Hanzo’s were angry and demanding. But nothing compared to the simple,

 

 

\- When you are home, meet me in my office.

 

 

That's a summons. You don't tell Genji about it on the way home. If you had, it would have made him feel guilty. As you’re definitely about to get a lecture. Your heart is racing and your anxiety is rocketing through the roof. It’s been years since the last time you had gotten in trouble with your father. It’s been nearly a year since you’ve even been in a room alone with him. Yet another family member who keeps you at a distance.

Whether it’s intentional or not, it still hurts. And here you are tipsy. Coming home from a club. With your brother in tow. You hadn’t asked for permission to leave. Hadn’t let anyone even know where you were going. The only silver lining you can find in your defense is that this is your first offense. Maybe he’ll go easy on you.

When you get home you tell Genji good night and head towards Sojiro’s office. You wonder if your breath smells like booze. Do your clothes smell like smoke? The club had been full of it. As you approach the office both of the guards posted out side of it greet you and tell you,

"We’ve been expecting you, young Miss.”

Yeah, you know.

They open up the door for you. Announce your presence, and you walk inside. Your father is sitting in a large, lavish, leather chair. Looking like the equivalent of a king sitting on his throne. Black hair perfectly smooth back over his head, held back into a small ponytail. Not a single wisp of hair out of place. An equally perfectly trimmed beard frames his face, bringing heightened visibility to his cheekbones. A signature Shimada trait. He is reading something on his tablet, sipping on some sake. He doesn’t look at you when you walk in. Just points to the similar chair sitting beside him and says,

“Have a seat, Musume.”

You sit down, back straight, with your hands in your lap. You stare at the curtained window and wait for him to start talking. He starts with,

“Your tutors tell me you have been slipping in your lessons. Not as focused as they are used to you being.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been… a little distracted lately. I’ll do better.” 

**** He hums, “Hanzo would like me to give you a position within the empire. If your studies keep slipping, I don’t see why I should do that.” 

“They won’t keep slipping, Father.”

He nods, “We shall see. If not, I do have other plans.”

Your assumption is he means an arranged marriage to another clan. You couldn’t be more wrong. Then he calmly puts his tablet down on the round table next to him. Stands up and gets right in front of you. Hands still laced in front of him just above his lap.

“What was going through your head tonight?”

“I—I just thought it would be helpful to go get him, Father.” 

“Is it your place to go chasing after your brother?” 

He staring at you with an all too familiar frown. Waiting. The kind of silence that demands attention. You don’t know how to answer that. You don’t want to sound defiant, but if you don’t do it then who will? Be smart. Give him the answer you know he wants to hear. The obedient one.

“No, Father. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Sojiro extends his arms, “Come here. Give your father a hug.”

You get up quickly, so eager to be receiving a hug from your father. To your amazement, it is not a quick hug either. He pulls you in close and holds your head against his shoulder with a firm hand. Rubs the down the length of your back with his other. You take in a deep and long inhale through your nose. He smells just like you remember, his cologne having never changed over the years. He smells like warmth. A mixture of cinnamon, citrus, mint, and leather. Blending together to form something enticing and… is he rocking you back of forth?

He whispers into your hair, “You feel just as your mother did."  He kisses your forehead and then continues, “If I close my eyes, I could swear I have her back in my arms again.” 

**** You’re not sure if that is supposed to be praise, but it sure feels like it to you, so you take it that way.

“Thank you, Papa.” 

Sojiro wraps both of his arms around you, one across your shoulders and the other around your waist. Holding you even tighter against his body, expecting you to start struggling. The man has always been an expert at holding his liquor. Won’t appear to be intoxicated unless he lets himself be. He had been sitting here sipping on sake since before he had found out you left the castle.  ****

Your Outousan had already been contemplating slipping into your room tonight. So he could use your body and make his weary soul feel better.  He's been a man at the ends of his rope for a while now. The weight of the empire finally starting to feel crushing after decades. The anniversary of your mothers death is under a week away. He had been drinking to forget, and now he’s touching you to remember. When he found out you had left he took it as a sign that you were meant to come to him. 

What’s happening doesn't dawn on you until your fathers kisses start to bleed from your face down into your neck. At first, it makes your stomach twist and your heart skip in a moment of panic. But then you take another whiff of that cologne, and his tongue flicks against your sensitive under ear. This makes you feel hot, makes you feel wanted. He’s holding you so tight that you can hardly breathe.

You whine, “Papa…”

Sojiro takes this as a sign of protest. Snatches up your chin so he can force his mouth onto yours to keep you quiet. In between fevered kisses he says, “Be a good girl for, Papa.”

You nod in agreement, of course you will be. You’ll do anything for your family, be anything that they need. Just as long as you’re here, and a part of it all. Sojiro finally realizes that you’re not struggling, not trying to fight him and pulls away. He holds you at an arms length,

“Will you do something for me?” 

That wasn’t truly a question, more of a statement of intent. He moves away from you, walks over to his desk, and pulls out an old perfume bottle. You recognize it from your childhood, all the times you played with all the pretty things on your mothers vanity. He gingerly hands it to you and demands,

“Put some on. But only a touch, your mother never wore too much.” 

Then he leaves again while you do as instructed, placing the bottle down on the table when finished. Ah, your mothers scent. A sultry blend of vanilla, coffee, and wood; smelling like the embodiment of the fall months.

“That's a good girl.” He says while pulling something from a chest he keeps next to his desk, “Now remove your clothes.”

Your lack of hesitation has your father starting to wonder about you. You are clearly nervous, but not nearly as nervous as he would think you should be. He drapes his item over his arm. Approaches you from behind, admiring the beautiful lines of your back. He takes each of your arms into his hands one at a time. Caresses them as he slips a luxurious, silver, short robe kimono onto you.

“This also belonged to your mother. I want you to have it.” 

Sojiro ties the silk sash loosely around your waist, allowing for the fabric to lazily drape over your body. Just barely keeping anything hidden away. He takes your hand, pulls it back and down, cupping it over his crotch. He's fully erect, thick, and you can already feel the heat from it through his suit pants.

He sighs as he grinds against your palm, “I haven’t been this hard in years.” 

Your father slips one hand between the folds of the robe. You remain pliant, spreading your legs further a part so that your Outousan can easily slip two fingers inside of you. You were still slick when you walked into the castle from your tryst with Genji, and you’re even more so now. He then drapes his arm across your chest, placing his palm firmly over your heart. You lean your weight back against him. His fingers stay buried deep inside you, where they stroke at a heightened bundle of nerves.  ****

With his chin resting against your shoulder, he whispers, “You’ve been a bad girl haven't you?” 

You know exactly what he’s asking. You don’t have to say yes, the sudden racing of your heart does all of the talking for you. He hums in understanding. His fingers come to a near stop, and he kisses your neck assuredly. Waits ’til your heart slows a bit before he continues with his soft interrogation.

“Which one of the guards was it?” 

Lie! Just lie! Your guilty conscience betrays you. Before you can even think of a name you’re already shaking your head, _no_.

“A school mate? A teacher?”

Your father grinds against you, as you give more desperate shakes of your head. He sighs and picks back up the pace inside of you. You bite your lip so painfully it brings tears to your eyes. You feel like you're so close to coming, but stuck tittering on the edge. Stress keeping you from being able to fully let go.

“Don’t tell me you let some stranger take your virtue.”

_No._  

Then he stops everything. Every movement comes to an abrupt halt.

“Then who?”

“Please…”

“Be a good girl, confess to your Papa.” 

Then your chest starts to heave with small sobs, “I can’t. I can’t.”

There aren’t many other options left. The painful amount of guilt that you have gives Sojiro the answer. His hand moves swiftly from your chest to your neck. Gripping tightly, he forces you to look at him,

“Genji? I should have known my perverted son would go after his sister.” 

“It wasn’t just him.”

“Huh. It seems you are already of good use to this family.” 

Finally his fingers go at a pace that leaves you no choice but to come. He squeezes your throat even tighter and kisses you roughly. Ensuring that you’ll stay quiet. Well, as quiet as a whining and moaning mess can be. He continues to stroke long after you’re done coming. You buck and pull back your hips desperately trying to get away from the intense sensations. You say please over and over. But with your muffled mouth they just sound like mewls of pleasure. 

Your lungs are starting to burn from lack of air. Tears trail down your cheeks, falling over your chin and onto his hand. He finally lets you go and removes his fingers from inside of you. You take in a raspy gasp of air as he pets your cheek, wiping away your tears.

“You’re so good for Papa." He rubs his face against your own, "God, you sound just like her too.” 

**** His fingers dig into your hips as he bends you over the chair. He frees his cock, plunges it into you swiftly and all at once. You grunt loudly. Hands clutching onto the arms of the chair. Sojiro is quick to clamp a hand over your mouth. He hunches over you wrapping an arm under your waist. Thrusts into you with his face buried in the back of your neck, where he takes deep whiffs of the carefully placed perfume. 

Your robe falls open completely. The silky folds swing back and forth wildly with the momentum. This is far more intense than anything you’ve experienced so far. Brutal thrusts and your overly worked walls causing your head to spin. Before he comes he pulls out of you closing the head of his cock in his fist where he catches his seed. Your muscles feel shaky and weak, so you curl up onto the chair. Pull your robe closed around you and wait for instructions. ****

Sojiro uses tissues from the table to clean his hands. Sighs blissfully and states,

“You’ll be keeping your Papa company tonight. Come, let’s go to bed.”  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Trip Part 1/3 : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the control/full bladder parts of Omorashi, but does not feature the wetting part.

“Come on, Brother; slow down!”

Hanzo storms away from Genji, taking corners so sharply that Genji nearly runs into a few of them. He had managed to avoid his big brother's detection last night, hoping that by the time morning came around he’d have cooled off enough to have a decent conversation with. Hanzo isn’t yelling, but he refuses to acknowledge him. Genji technically knows the answer but he asks anyway, hoping that it will annoy Hanzo enough to get him to snap, “Why won’t you talk to me?”

Hanzo stops abruptly causing Genji to crash into him. Hanzo’s shoulder briefly digging into the space between his ribs, taking his breath away. Hanzo shoves him by his shoulders and growls, “What is the point in talking to you when you don’t  _listen._ ”

Hanzo continues on his path, intent on getting to your room. You had managed to avoid him last night as well, but he does have a few things to say to you. Genji proceeds to follow him,“Can I have a little bit of slack? I’m sorry, I really am, I ju—“

Hanzo cuts him off with another abrupt stop and a nasty glare, “You are always, sorry! It does not mean anything anymore. I have no more patience for you, your apologies, or your excuses.”

That stung. Really Stung. Stung so much that Genji’s eyes water, and his stomach turns. But he keeps following him, “What do I need to do, huh? What do you want from me?”

Hanzo stops one last time, gets right in Genji’s face. “Prove that you can be obedient. Show me that you are changing. No more weak slip-ups. Prove that you have self-control.  _That_ , is what you need to do.” Hanzo huffs and rolls his eyes, “Always repeating myself with you; you know all of this.”

“Alright, alright,” Genji says indignantly, quietly. Following just a little farther behind Hanzo now. If you’re going to get a lecture then he might as well be there for moral support. It’s the least he can do. Hanzo knocks on your door and waits. Arms crossed a scowl on his face as he watches his little brother approach. When you don’t answer he knocks again, and then again, and again. The frustration visible in the red that grows at the base of his neck.

Still no answer, so Hanzo slides your door open and marches on in. Genji feeling a tinge of protest at the intrusion, but manages to keep the comment to himself. You’re not in here anyway. The room is dark, the bed is made, not even the bathroom has any glow peeking out from under the door;  _weird_. Hanzo snaps his attention to Genji, an accusatory gaze etched into his features.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. I don’t know where she is.”

Hanzo looks towards your balcony, the garden just below it. If you’re sneaking back in here, you certainly wouldn’t march right through the front doors. Hanzo has the right idea, even if he’s only partially right. Your father's room is just beyond the garden.  Your brother is hell-bent on finding you before a guard does, so he wastes no time standing around. Goes to rush past Genji, who stops him with a brave grip on one of his biceps. “Wait a moment would you? I haven’t gotten a chance to pee yet. Been too busy chasing you.”

Hanzo demands simply, “No.”

“I— what? It’ll take thirty—“ Genji stops arguing. The look Hanzo is giving him says, listen or don’t bother talking to me anymore. It’s a seemingly simple command, stupid in Genji’s opinion, but if it’ll make him happy, “Geez, fine I’ll hold it. Let's go.” 

As Hanzo turns, Genji catches the slightest promise of a smug grin on his face. With that, the search for you continues. As they are entering the garden, slipping into the arches, Genji is marveling at the fact that you actually snuck back out. Only briefly considering voicing his musings, but thinks better of it because he can already hear Hanzo’s answer.  _I wonder who she learned it from._  

As it turns out, Hanzo has uncanny instincts. Perhaps it’s just second nature to know from all of the times he caught Genji sneaking back into the castle. Because as they are rounding one of the corners of the vines, they run into you. Genji grimaces, 'cause this doesn’t look good for you; you’re still in your clothes from last night. If you were in private, Genji would commend you for your ‘walk of shame’ but right now the sight of you is making the red in Hanzo’s neck become even more prominent.

Hanzo is quick to snap, “Where have you been!” Blocking your path with his body, leaning into your personal space, demanding all possible attention. 

You sigh heavily, “Not right now, Hanzo. I’m tired.” 

You try to get around him, but he continues to block your path. “Yes, right now!” Hanzo realizes that he yelling, possibly drawing unwanted attention, so he drops his voice to a vicious whisper, “This is  _unacceptable._ ” 

You shrug your shoulders, ball your fists up at your sides. Genji can see the defensiveness settle into your stance. All of your muscles tensing up, your jaw locking up in a hard line. The look on your face doesn’t isn’t pliant in the least. Then you don’t even bother to come up with a legitimate excuse, “I’m just taking a walk.” Terrible; you’ve got to do better than that.

Hanzo growls, “Do not lie to me!”

Genji gingerly wedges himself between his siblings and reaches for your arm. Keeps you from running away. If Hanzo has to follow you, this is only going to escalate this further. He suggests carefully, “I think it might be best to tell the truth right now, sis.”

You lie again. This time looking him right in his eyes, “I. Was. Taking. A. Walk.”

Oh, that is disappointing.

“You take walks in the early morning now?” Hanzo accuses, crossing his arms across his chest, “In the clothes you were wearing yesterday?”

“Yeah. I do! What do you know about what I do in my free time, huh?!”

“You are acting like a child!” 

Genji actually agrees, partially at least, you’re being quite the child right now. Gives him a painful reminder that you are, in fact, still very young. Right in the middle of the year when Genji had started to truly rebel. You pout and stare Hanzo down. Sharing a stubbornness and anger that doesn’t nearly match Hanzo’s, but is eerily similar when you’re feeling cornered.

Hanzo continues to go in, “You owe me an explanation. I expect far more and far better from _you!_ ” Genji rolls his eyes, thanks for the backhanded insult, Hanzo.  

“Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t.”

That looks to knock the wind and the words right out of Hanzo. His mouth falls shut, as he continues to breathe heavily through his nose. Genji is genuinely wondering just what has gotten into you; this wasn’t the attitude he had left you with last night. A gust of wind wafts through the garden, wisps your hair around. Carries a scent of perfume that seems new… but familiar. Is that coming from you?

“Why are my children fighting?” Sojiro practically sings as he enters the arches.  Already dressed to the nines in a dress shirt, vest, and slacks to match. Rolling up his sleeves as if he is getting ready to really get into it.

Your eyes plummet to the floor. Hanzo takes two generous steps away from you and postures up. Genji snatches his arm away and hides it behind his back. Hanzo has to contemplate quick, wouldn’t ever leave his father waiting for an answer for too long. He does, however, think he is lying for you, at least partially. “Childish things, Father.”

It’s now when the fullness of Genji’s bladder comes back to mind. He shifts nervously from one foot to the other, feeling painfully full. He’s nervous, not wanting to be here in the least. Hoping that his father might do him a favor and tell him to leave, so he can mediate his siblings. But he will be receiving no such luck. Sojiro approaches you, places a hand on your back, “You are dismissed.”

You bolt, not bothering to look at him or apologize when you bump into him. Genji is baffled, and Hanzo is even more so. Sojiro doesn’t even acknowledge the awkwardness of the situation. Straightens up, towering over both of his sons. Both in height and presence. Doesn’t bring up your suspicious state, doesn’t bring attention to Hanzo’s anger. Simply brushes it all aside as if it wasn’t happening. Like the aura isn’t palpable and heated. Not worth his time or energy.

“The both of you will accompany me into the country a week from today. We have a valuable family to make nice with. They have contacts and resources that will be useful to our business. It is important that they like us. I think each of you have an aspect they will find endearing.”

Sojiro looks to Genji specifically for an answer to his demand. His eyes narrowing so slightly thats it’s only noticeable to Genji, who is focused in on his face.

“Yes, sir. I’ll be here and ready— I will, do my best to impress.”

Sojiro nods, raises an eyebrow, “No protests. Happy to hear it.” With that he takes his leave, not requiring any reassurance from his eldest son.

Hanzo asks, “Do I need to let our sister know? I am assuming you require her presence as well.”

“I do, and I have already made her aware. Thank you, Hanzo.”

+

Genji’s leg jiggles continuously in the blackout, armored, short limo that is transporting the three of you into the country. Your father and a few of his counsel in the car ahead of you. Ever since Genji started letting Hanzo dictate when he gets to piss, the time in-between bathroom breaks have been getting longer and longer. This one is the longest, and the most challenging. The car is silent, the bumps are frequent and he feels every, single, one. You and Hanzo haven’t been talking and still are not.

You both are acting strangely. You’re moody, wearing the scowl that is usually reserved for your brother. Staring out the window, ignoring the both of them as much as you can. Hanzo seems to be oddly relaxed, laid out on the seat in front of you and him, with his arm over his eyes trying to take a nap. While Genji can do nothing but think about how much he needs to fucking pee. Genji’s not allowed to ask. He knows that is against the rules, would only piss Hanzo off, and prolong his suffering. But it is so very tempting, his resolve chipping away with every leg bounce. 

_“Do not ask me anymore. I will tell you when you get to go.”_  Hanzo’s voice rings in his head. Echo’s back and forth between his ears. Genji feels like he is starting to lose his mind, there is so much pressure and heat in his abdomen it damn near feels… arousing. Like he’s continuously on the edge of coming, he’s been edged before but nothing quite like this.

Hanzo lifts his arm off from over his eyes, rolls his head over to look at you. “You couldn’t possibly still be that mad at me.”

Besides the expulsion of air from your nose, you don’t acknowledge that he is speaking to you.

Hanzo extends his reach out towards Genji, “What did he do to warrant your cold shoulder? Did you guys not have  _fun_?”

Genji is wondering the same thing, especially after the conversation he had had with you. The heart to heart. You guys  _did_ have fun, he’s sure of that. What happened between the moment when he left you, and the moment they caught you in the garden? You shift in your seat, close your legs even tighter. Cross your arms over your chest, after throwing your hood over your head, making yourself as small and compact as possible. Continue to stay silent.

Hanzo sits up in his seat and leans forward, “You are being a brat.”

Genji forgets he should be shutting up, he can’t help it. “Anija— come on, give a rest. You’re only pissing her off more. Let her be mad.”

Hanzo’s attention slowly shifts to Genji. He can already see the wheels turning in his brother's eyes. “Let's see just how much you can ignore.” Hanzo pushes himself up off of the seats and approaches Genji in a blur of a motion. Before Genji can even think of protesting, his Anija is straddling his hips. Hanzo unzips his pants and pulls out his little brother's cock without any regard to the agonizing pressure he’s planting onto Genji's stomach. When Genji groans and his hips lift off of the seat, Hanzo pauses to remind him, “If you piss yourself you will be meeting our hosts that way.”

_What?!_  That just nearly makes you break. Why that warning even needs to be given in lost on you; you’re not in the loop anymore. Because you’re in your own loop, one where your father slipped a toy inside of you before you got into the car with your brothers; gave you strict instructions not to acknowledge them in any way. Do not look at them, do not speak to them, do  _not_  let them touch you. And most importantly do not let them know you’ve got a vibrating sensation constantly keeping you on the edge of an orgasm. 

If Sojiro investigates and finds that your performance was satisfactory, he had promised to go easy on your brothers. You had known this car ride was going to prove to be difficult. That either one or both of them would make sure to make this task hard on you. You’re grateful you had been brave enough to sneak the sweater out of one of your bags before climbing into the car. You father would most definitely call the hood cheating, so you’ll be ditching the sweater on the seat when you arrive at the country house.

As Hanzo spits lewdly onto Genji’s cock, a sharp pang of heat travels from the base of your throbbing pussy and shoots straight up into your abdomen. Your butt lifts ever-so-slightly up of off the seat. You suck your lip into your mouth and clamp down hard. You can’t see, won’t look, even if you want to. But the sounds are still enough to build a vivid mental picture. You’ve got all of the building blocks; you know what it all looks like. Genji’s leaking, ruddy cock, and your big brother's strong fist wrapped around it, pumping it fervently by the sounds of the wet slicking.

Genji moaning, whining and wiggling around in his seat. The leather groaning and creaking under his weight. You can feel the fabric pull under your thigh, rise and fall with the different variations of mass distribution. Genji is panting, sounds like he’s been running for miles, while Hanzo is stone silent. 

“Fuck— fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come…” Then Genji does; he comes harder and more intensely than he ever has before, his nearly bursting bladder proving to be an enhancement to his pleasure. It feels so good that he nearly loses control but manages to reel it in with gritted teeth, held breath, and a taut stomach. Hanzo barely being able to catch the four, thick ropes of come that spurt out of his cock, threatening to make just as much of a noticeable mess as a spilled bladder.

Hanzo looks to you not four feet away from them. You’re also coming, silently, eyes shut tight, and clutching the bottom of your skirt in your hands. Your lip feels like it’s about to burst in your mouth, becoming nothing but a bundle of overpacked pins and needles. It’s a normal orgasm, but it, of course, feels like it lasts forever. It does stick around once it fades out, the vibrations keeping a steady clenching of your walls going that will continue until your father releases you of the snuggly tucked away toy.

Hanzo’s sudden presence beside you nearly startles you enough to make you yelp, but still no dice, you keep it under wraps. He presses the button of the intercom and demands, “Pull over the next time it is safest, anywhere will do.”

A voice rings back,  _“Yes, young Master.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence of updates. I am so excited that you guys enjoyed the literal daddy kink so much! That's good cause he's going to be an intricate part of the rest of this story ; )
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://1800areyouslapping.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Trip Part 2/3 : )
> 
> This chapter and the next will feature a female OC. She's an intricate part of the plot for the next chapter, and I didn't just wanna keep calling her "the daughter" or some vague shit like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, the ending of this chapter gets a little heavy/dub-con. Some of you aren't gonna like Sojiro in this fic anymore.

“Eh! Myra? You better give them back in the same, exact condition they’re in right now, you hear me?”

The girl guiding you away by your wrist sighs dramatically, “Yes, Daddy, I hear you!” She chuckles as she looks back at you and gives you a coy grin. What an incredibly bubbly, ornery person; you could never dream of back talking _this_ much.

“It’s not funny little girl! I mean it! And try and be lady-like would you?”

She stops to really put her full body into shouting, “Yes. Daddy. I _hear_ you!” Myra rolls her eyes so that you and Genji can see it and then promptly keeps tugging you along. Having been given the task of showing you and Genji around. It also being her responsibility to entertain until dinner time.

“I don’t know what he thinks I’ma do. Throw Y'all in a well? Set you on fire? Do a magic trick and make ya disappear? Sheesh.”

You give Genji an ‘Oh my god, help me’ look. Eyes wide with a hint of a grin, because you might actually be tickled. Genji practically glows at your direct eye contact. Elated to have your attention again, no matter how abrupt it was. Making no acknowledgment to the awkward car ride and the ice-cold shoulder you had been giving him for seemingly no reason. He shrugs his shoulders, and mouths ‘Can’t help you, Sis.'

Despite now having permission to speak to your brothers, and nothing distracting you, you still haven’t said much since arriving at the western style country house out in the middle of nowhere. Sojiro had given descriptions of your hosts, but nothing that could have padded the culture shock of it all.

They’re loud, boisterous, and full of personality and a casual kind of poise you’ve never seen before. Your father acclimated the moment the head of the household shook his hand. Settled perfectly into the role he has to play while he’s here building bridges; a perfect chameleon, with a dragon coiled at his core.

Hanzo is being as polite as he can manage, giving only the bare minimum for answers. And the most convincing smile he can manage. You’re sure he feels as if he’s stepped into the mouth of hell. You may have eavesdropped and heard Sojiro demand that he use this as an opportunity to hone his social skills.

Meanwhile, Genji looks as if he’s stepped through the gates of heaven. Started having a delightful time the moment he heard the gaggle of dogs start to bark, and the immense amount of people that are spread throughout the whole house. The country house just looks, smells, and sounds like fun to him. Seems like there’s always someone saying something in a passionate manner. Never not an uproar going on about over something.

While the house certainly is no castle, it’s still a giant expanse of property. A mansion huddled between farmland and animal coops. It may look more humble, but there’s no mistaking that everything in this home still costs money; real money. Lots of humble looking things, bought at not so humble prices.

Their guards may look different from yours, and sport different weapons, but they are still protecting a powerful and important family. It would seem they managed to carve out a little place in Japan and made it look just like home.

While you really enjoy Myra’s company, she’s just not the type of person you’re at all used to. She is so very touchy. In every sense of the word. Always has to put hands on you when she talks. Your shoulder, hair, and thigh. She gives hugs for no reason. She does the same things with Genji, except her hands always linger a bit longer than they do on you. You’re fairly certain she’s already enamored with him, what with the love-sick puppy dog eyes, and loud laughter at every little thing he says. Scoff; he ain’t that funny.

Then she’s touchy, in the literal definition of the word. Seems to feel bad over every little thing. Always apologizing, has nearly started crying  _four_  times now. Both you and Genji having to reassure her over and over again that everything is fine. People make mistakes, it’s not a big deal. You’re thankful Hanzo stayed with Sojiro, because he would have ended up making her sob. Has said, “oh, I feel so bad for you,” a total of five times now when you answer a question about your life. Then more reassurance, “there’s really nothing to feel bad over.” Truthfully, you wish she’d stop saying that. She doesn’t seem to realize how offensive that sounds. 

By the time dinner rolls around, Genji will have broken the poor girl's heart. You’ve never seen your brother try so hard not to flirt. Trying his damnedest to move away from all of her ministrations. Turning down her advances and invites to sit by her at the dinner table. Now looking at you with wide eyes pleading for help, only for you to shrug your shoulders and mouth, “Oh, poor you!”

Despite all the blunt personality traits, you still enjoy her company. You’ve never had a girlfriend who acts like a stereotypical girl and likes to talk about stereotypical girl things. Myra is an odd, but endearing contrast of suffocating and a breath of fresh air; you do like her.    

Of course, by the time dinner comes around she’s practically your best friend (her words not yours) but isn’t too happy with Genji. Sits as far as she can from the two of you, pouting next to her own siblings. In an attempt to make you guys feel more at home, they’ve set up a table low to the ground, with plush pillows lining the large round table. You all take seats, drink, eat and be merry.

You tease Genji about being a heartbreaker, “You are such a jerk, Brother!” You whisper while nodding to over to Myra.

Only for him to give you a dramatic, lamenting sigh and say, “I know, I know. I’m just— irresistible.”

“Oh, yes you are.”

Genji’s mouth drops open and he gets a little closer to your face, “Excuse you?”

“You’re resistible. Very resistible.”  

Leaning even closer now, Genji bites his lip. Looks at your own with a heated gaze, “ _Really_?” Suddenly Genji pulls away, cursing and rubbing his thigh.

Hanzo has got the fakest smile you’ve ever seen him wear. Shoots the both of you individual unamused looks, “Can the two of you be present?” 

It’s all very cheeky, the whole ‘welcome to our home’ dinner. But you can’t help but feel a little…unsafe, surrounded by people that you’ve just met and don’t trust. Just the underlying notion that you all need to get along somewhat in order to do business makes this feel, at times, like an expertly crafted illusion. Maybe you’re just allowing Myra’s abundance of empathy to rub off on you, and you’re overthinking. Then again, you can’t ignore the significance of the guards that stand on opposite ends of the room. Theirs, and yours. 

The strange lingering looks that you keep catching from Myra’s father certainly aren’t helping with your uneasiness. Anytime you offer a laugh or a polite question of interest to one of his sons, or other daughters; his eyes always linger on you a little longer than what you think is necessary. Probably just a man, being a man. You did try extra hard to look nice today. Though you’re sure his wife wouldn’t appreciate it.

As dinner is winding down, and everyone is thoroughly tipsy. Myra’s father offers Genji a good time in their basketball court and their fully equipped game room. Funny how he was able to pin Genji as the one Shimada who would enjoy such festivities. Even if you don’t really enjoy the pastimes mentionedyou wish you had received an invite as well. Knowing that if you’re left alone with Father and Hanzo, Sojiro will be using his time wisely.

With promises of more alcohol, lewd talk, and perhaps some wagering; Genji looks like he loves the idea so much, he just might shoot out of his seat and through the roof. But looks to Sojiro first for permission like a good boy does. Sojiro allows Genji to go and have his fun. Dismisses him with a nod and a deceiving smile. He will be dealing with him at another time, feeling the need to let his eldest son know how things are going to be without his younger brothers presence. Lest he manages to lose control of the situation— not that he doesn’t believe he can’t handle his own children, it would seem… wiser to deal with them one at a time.

After the rowdy ladies and gentlemen have left the room, Sojiro asks his guards to stand just outside of the doors. To advise before allowing anyone in. Looks to his darling daughter who has been drinking far too much this evening. So like a child to test their parent's limits. He gathers that you’re drinking to try and pad  the inevitable blow the night is going to inflict upon you.

Sojiro chalks it all up to growing pains, change is hard. The empire has had his full and undivided attention for far too long. It is about time Sojiro took back control of his family. He is too old, too weary, and powerful to be denying himself exactly what he wants anymore. He is the King of this Castle, and it is about time he started acting like it in every way possible. Sojiro is looking at you when he speaks, but he is, however, addressing Hanzo, “My son. I thought I had taught you a thing or two about tradition.”

Sojiro still does not look at his son, but he can hear the confusion in his response, “Of course you have, Father.” Sojiro stays silent, letting the tension in the room simmer and thicken. He leans forward, taking a ginger grasp of his cup, still staring you down, wondering just how long it will take for you to crack. You had still tried to protect your brothers. Defend them, even after you had already confessed to their thievery.

“You disappoint, Hanzo. If you had asked, I would have given her to you properly.”

Now both Hanzo and Sojiro are looking at you, and your heart is beating at a hummingbirds pace. Hanzo is seeking answers, while your father is still waiting to see what you’re going to do. Hanzo says your name carefully; in a way that seemingly states that he truthfully already knows, but is in denial, “What is going on?”

You nervously grasp the hem of your skirt in your hands, “Anija, he  _knows_.” 

**** “Knows wh—“

Sojiro grabs a hold of Hanzo’s throat, shoves him back into the pillows, and straddles his waist. That is enough dancing around the subject, enough feigning ignorance. 

Sojiro presses his lips to Hanzo's roughly, hot and insistent.  Hanzo being beyond any coherent thinking just opens up for him. Allowing Sojiro to stuff his tongue between his lips. Graze the tip of it against his upper mouth, tucks it away so he can bite his child’s lips so harshly it feels as if he might draw blood. Sojiro’s grip on his throat tightening exponentially, testing Hanzo’s willpower not to fight back.

“I know  _everything_ , my son.”

Sojiro continues to squeeze, testing just how much work he is going to have to put into getting the unwavering obedience he requires from the both of you. Hanzo keeps his fists balled up at his sides. While his face is turning ruddy, starting to tinge on purple. His vision wavering, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Sojiro can hear your heavy breathing, every slight movement of hesitation. The several moments when air sucks into your lungs in anticipation of saying something in protest.

Who is it going to be? Sojiro wonders as he watches as his son’s eyes start to roll back, his teeth gritting and tears roll down his temples.

“Papa! Stop!”

Sojiro releases Hanzo’s neck to stop your advancing, just short of touching him, with one finger pointed right in your face. “You are all mine. Mine from the day you were born, until the day you bury me.”

Your father’s gaze falls from you to Hanzo, who is trying painfully to get his breath back. Coughing and sputtering, taking in raspy unnatural sounding breaths. “From now on you don’t do a thing without my expressed permission.”

Sojiro allows Hanzo to finish catching his breath before he demands, "Do you understand exactly what it is I am saying?"

Hanzo nods "yes, Father,” voice raspy, accompanied by a couple of coughs.

Sojiro cocks his head to the side. Reaches out this time to gently run his thumb across Hanzo's lips, "Let's see about that."

When Sojiro straightens up, the bulge in his crotch becomes apparent. He’s not in a rush, so your father takes his time undoing his belt. Pulling it out of the loops, the soft, long hiss of it sending shivers through both of your spines. Then tosses it off to the side of Hanzo's head. Undoes his pants and pulls out his cock at the same agonizingly slow speed.

Hanzo already knows exactly what’s expected of him, this isn’t the first time something… similar to this has happened between them. Though it has been years, so Hanzo had thought Sojiro had simply lost interest. Hanzo opens up as Sojiro straddles his face and lines up the head of his cock to his lips. He’s merciful with his entry, gingerly bringing his hips closer to Hanzo’s face. Allows him to grip his thighs for support, as Sojiro fucks his mouth. Hanzo’s back arching every time his father tries to breach the tight space at the back of his throat. Pets his hair and tells him he’s a “good boy,” when he does push into his throat and Hanzo takes it well.  

Sojiro pumps a little faster now. Wet slicks and gurgles accompanying each new pull and thrust. Spittle accumulating and trailing down the sides of Hanzo’s mouth. When he comes, Hanzo chokes a little, cloudy white seeping out of the corners of his lips. Sojiro pulls out and uses his thumbs against Hanzo’s cupped face to push the seed back in.  

Sojiro roughly undoes his pants and shoves his hand into Hanzo’s trousers. Takes a hold of his cock and grips him hard at the base. Pressing his fist deep into his aching balls. Hanzo is hard, was throbbing the moment his father had straddled his hips. You haven’t said a word; Hanzo is sure you haven’t moved a muscle either. Sojiro drags his hand up the length of Hanzo’s cock, making sure it’s too tight, _painful._

Even with how uncomfortable Hanzo is feeling, he still feels like he is on the edge of coming. He grits his teeth as his chest heaves, and his hips lift off of the ground. Sojiro comes to a halt just shy of the head of his dick as hisses, “Do not come.”

That’s it; that’s enough to keep the pressure and the heat at bay. No matter how insane he feels. No matter how much physical want and swelling Hanzo can feel at the base of his belly; he does not come because he was told not to.

Sojiro looks to you, lifts his hand as an invitation and a demand. Finally, you move, because you were told to. Reach out and let your father guide you into your big brother's lap. Sojiro kisses your neck, keeps laying wet passionate kisses all the way up into onto your cheeks. Cranes your neck using his hand so that your face to face with him. Kisses your mouth, like a lover he hasn’t seen in months. Reaches his hand into in between your legs and tugs your underwear down and off of your legs.

Then lines your cunt up with your brother's cock and whispers, “There’s not a single person in this world more deserving to carry on our line than you are.”

Sliding onto Hanzo’s cock is easy, smooth. Sojiro lets you go but doesn't go far, sits just next to you as you start to ride your brother. Rolling your hips with your skirt hiked up around your waist. Leaning forward so you can take two hand fulls of Hanzo’s shirt. For all of the stress that was just coursing through your system, you’re starting to feel better now that at least one brother knows. You’re not in this alone anymore. 

Sojiro rubs your thigh and gives instructions, “Bounce like I taught you.”

You slide your hands down to Hanzo’s waist. Using them as leverage as you lift your butt. Only slightly coming up off of Hanzo’s hips before you’re dropping back down. Hanzo slips his hands around your wrists. Grips lightly, almost feeling sympathetic, like he’s trying to soothe you. The sympathetic grip turning harsher as his stomach tightens. Sojiro demands that you “sit,” as Hanzo comes so that his seed spurts as deep inside of you as possible. You let out a shaky breath at the sensation, it's so warm, throbbing. It’s almost soothing, being filled. Exactly where it’s supposed to be and yet… not.

Sojiro kisses your cheek, “No more drinking.” Then stands up so he can straighten out his clothes, and smooth out his hair. “The two of you can have the rest of the night to yourselves. Do as you wish. I have more socializing to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be really plot heavy.  
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://1800areyouslapping.tumblr.com/)


End file.
